Your Song
by Detective Marx
Summary: Kaelyn is the most fairest in the land which angers her stepmother, Lady Andrea. When her life is threaten, Kaelyn decides to run until she crosses paths with eight men: seven street performers and the boy they've been raising. They take her in and soon she creates a bond with them that she hasn't had before while falling in love in the middle of it all. "Snow White"
1. Prologue

**I'm back! Oh my god, why so quick?! Easy answer: My muse loves me too much! Tell me how you like this prologue guys!**

* * *

Prologue

Once upon a time, there was a king and his beautiful wife. You see they long to have a child as their own and it seemed that every time they tried, there was no success. Finally, the queen was pregnant. It was joyous news indeed and the kingdom celebrated happily for such wonderful news.

Soon the queen gave birth to a baby girl who they named Kaelyn, her lips red as a rose, black hair as the night, and beautiful skin like snow. Yes, their beautiful daughter delighted the king and queen but it was also a sad time for the queen grew severely ill after her daughter was born. Gradually the queen could not hold on longer and soon she passed.

The kingdom mourned but that did not stop the king from watching over his daughter. Nevertheless, as she began to grow he knew that his daughter needed a mother. He needed someone to look out for her and take care of her for he was growing older.

Well he decided to marry a noblewoman named Lady Andrea. She was consider the most beautiful woman in the kingdom but under that beauty, there was a dark presence also. She was cruel and horrible to anyone and obsessed in the dark arts and her beauty.

Though unknown to his wife's evil demeanor, the king watched as his beautiful daughter grew. She was consider to many the most beautiful person in the kingdom with beauty on the outside but with a pure heart as well.

Then one day, the king became very ill. It was inevitable and he soon died leaving the kingdom in Andrea's hands. Immediately at that opportunity, Andrea sent Kaelyn to work as a servant and clean the house, not worrying of how her stepdaughter became more beautiful as the years went by.

Kaelyn, though working, did not care. She enjoyed her time being with the servants, she loved to cook and fence. She read books as well as sing making friends with the woodland creatures but as she grew to become a beautiful young woman, she began to wonder if there was somewhere out there for her.

Someone to love her.

Y&S

Deep in the forest was a cottage, a _very _big cottage that was the residence of seven dwarfs. They were traveling street performers who looked almost the same but their personalities came out in their attitudes less than their appearances. They enjoyed every moment of performing and traveling but one day it changed.

A knock came in the middle of the night causing Sweetie come to the door. He opened the door as he rubbed his eyes, he then looked down to see a baby at his doorstep, it was crying loudly. "Will someone shut that baby up," Sweetie heard Grumpy shout. Suddenly there was a loud sound of footsteps come down with all the other six dwarfs standing at the staircase.

"Why's there a baby," Charmy wondered. Sweetie shrugged as he brought the baby in, cradling it.

Grumpy rubbed his eyes and crossed his arms, "I say we take it back."

"To where," Smiley wondered as he smiled at the cute baby, "he's cute and I think Sweetie is fond of him." Sweetie nodded before lifting the boy up to Grumpy.

He looked at the giggling baby. He crossed his arms again, "I don't know…" The baby grabbed the dwarf's nose causing him to crack a smile, which was a rarity. He took the baby boy into his arms before tickling it causing it to giggle again. "He'll be coming along with us on the road, ya know," he told the others.

Sweetie nodded before taking the boy back. Sicky did a slight cough before patting Sweetie's back, "Looks like you have a friend, Sweetie."

* * *

**If you didn't get the dwarfs' names. Here they are: Grumpy, Charmy, Goofy, Giggly, Sicky, Smiley, and Sweetie. Review, PM, etc.**


	2. Chapter 1

Ch. 1: Fairest in the Land

"Oh magic mirror on this wall, which is the fairest of them all," Lady Andrea asked her mirror. It was her daily ritual that she done countless times before and the mirror face would appear and he would always tell her that she was the fairest in the land. However, this day, it was a very different answer.

The mirror looked at her before speaking, "You were once the fairest dear queen but now another topples yours. Such a pure heart I find with pure beauty as well, she lives among you with fair blue eyes, midnight hair, rosy lips and beautiful white skin like snow. Who is this girl I know you wonder dear queen? It's none other than your stepdaughter, Kaelyn."

"Kaelyn!" The mirror nodded before fading away, Andrea frowned before turning away to look out her window to see her stepdaughter, the pathetic brat she was left with from her fool of a husband. As she gazed at Kaelyn, she wondered how this girl could be fairer than her.

_What was special about her?_

Y&S

Yes, Kaelyn was now fairer than the queen was. The twenty two year old princess worked at the courtyard when she heard the sound of horses approaching. Her stepmother was trying to please the people in any shape and it seemed she decided to bring street performers this time.

Kaelyn with her black hair in a braid was on her hands and knees scrubbing the tile courtyard. It was laborious but Kaelyn did not complain, she never complained at all. She was intelligent and well educated knowing that if she tried to argue against her stepmother, it was just a horrible idea. "Oh wow Kay, you got most of it done," said one of the servants who entered the courtyard.

Kaelyn looked up and smiled, "I'm halfway done."

"This is not halfway this is almost finish. Maybe your stepmother might actually let you see the performers this time."

Kaelyn shook her head, "We are talking about my stepmother. I think I'll just read or spend time with the woodland animals."

The servant shrugged, "Suit yourself."

As the servant walked off, Kaelyn sighed as she picked the bucket up, placing it by the well before walking up to a tree. She began to climb up it and looked out to see the village being active. She watched as children laughed and play while their parents watched over them. She then looked over to see a couple holding hands together, whispering to each other. Kaelyn sighed again as laid her head back, _Someone come find me please._

Sure, she loved to be by herself and talking to her animal friends but she wanted someone to actually listen to her. There wasn't going to be a prince anytime soon due to her stepmother but she could dream about it. It was okay to dream about love in some shape or form.

* * *

"Achooooooo," it was the loudest sneeze he ever heard from Sicky, it was loud enough to make him flip out of his hammock in the carriage landing on the floor. He rubbed his head as he stood up wobbly walking to the front of the carriage; he peered out to see Grumpy being the driver.

"How much farther do we got," he asked the dwarf.

Grumpy looked at him, "A mile or so, Eric." Eric groaned and Grumpy slapped him in the back of the head, "You complain too much."

"You are grumpy too much," the twenty two year old replied. Grumpy shook his head, handing the reins to the boy before going inside the carriage.

Eric shook his head as he ran his hand through his dark brown hair. He then rubbed his hazel eyes as he looked toward the direction they were heading. It was the last stop before returning home from their spring tour around the kingdom but this time, instead of performing on the streets of the village, they were request to the castle to perform in front of Queen Andrea. The tours were nothing new for him and all he wanted to do really was go back home and relax with his family.

He rested against the door of the carriage, taking out his flute that he was in his shirt. He then began to play it as he looked toward the castle. _Let the fun begin…_

* * *

Kaelyn entered the castle seeing her stepmother waiting at the staircase. The princess curtsied to her before speaking, "Good day to you, Stepmother."

"Kaelyn, we are having the prince coming over from Adreas and the street performers are coming," Andrea explained. "I want this place spotlessly clean."

"But I cleaned it yesterday."

"I want it clean," Andrea glared harshly, "understood?"

She nodded, "Understood." Kaelyn then bowed and immediately left for the kitchen to bring more clean supplies. Andrea watched as she disappeared, walking up the staircase passing by her most loyal servant, Cawden. The servant bowed his head at her presence before she let him rise, she touched his shoulder, "Dear Cawden, how are your hunting skills?"

The servant gave a confused look, "They are good but why do you inquire my queen?"

Andrea smiled widely before she led him toward her chambers to discuss the idea that formulated in her mind.

_Soon I'll be the fairest in the land once more._

* * *

**Okay guys, this is establishing everything. The true adventure will get here soon as soon as I figure out this plot. Slight writer's block but I'll be typing. If you have ideas, let me know! Review, PM, etc**


	3. Chapter 2

Ch. 2: The Arrival

They arrived at the castle by mid afternoon with Eric pulling it the carriage to the side. He entered the back to hear the unanimous sounds of snoring. Eric shook his head and immediately hit the cowbell that hung on the wall. "WAKE UP," he yelled causing all seven of the dwarfs to flip out of their hammocks.

"Hehehe…what was that for," Giggly laughed.

"We have arrived gentleman," Eric announced placing the bell down. Sweetie stood up from the ground and approached Eric, hitting his stomach playfully before laughing silently. Eric rubbed his stomach before glaring at Sweetie who kept laughing, pointing toward Grumpy who was still face first at the floor.

Grumpy glared at him, "I hate that bell."

"Don't be a grump, Grumpy," Smiley replied as he smiled, fixing his shirt.

Grumpy stuck his tongue out, walking out of the carriage before missing the step landing on the ground. Goofy popped out from behind the carriage, "Oops, I forgot to tell you to watch out I had to push the steps in cause one of them are broken."

He shook his head in annoyance, "I live with dumb dumbs."

* * *

Kaelyn wiped the sweat from her forehead as she finished. "Finally," she said softly, "now I can actually relax for a bit."

"Princess," she turned in surprise for it had been a while since she was address as 'princess'. She looked up to see one of the servants to the queen bow to her before speaking to her, "Her Majesty wants you to be dress for the ball."

"What?"

"You need to dress up for the ball," she repeated again in annoyance. The servant then turned making Kaelyn follow her up the staircase to a bedroom. Kaelyn cautiously walked inside to see a red dress on the bed; she pulled it up and pressed it against her body. She then looked up at the mirror, seeing her reflection of herself with the dress. It had been so long since she had worn something as beautiful and now she was getting the opportunity. It was too good to be true.

Y&S

When they arrived at the Castle, Eric and the dwarfs learned that the ball that they were performing at was a masquerade one. It meant masks and goofy outfits that Charmy argued about for the colors 'didn't go well with his amazing smile'. Eric rolled his eyes for this dwarf was a ladies' man and yet he had no lady, in all fact, most of the ladies went to Eric more.

Eric did not believe that he was attractive, he had a nice smile and he would give himself that but that all he had a nice smile. After dressing in his costume, which had puffy sleeves, that matched his black mask, Eric was told to place the horses in the stable.

He began to walk over to the stable, placing the horses in the stable. He handed apples to them as he spoke to them, "Last show guys then home free." The horses bumped their heads in Eric's hand as he smiled at them, petting them and began to walk down the stables until he saw a beautiful girl wearing a gorgeous red dress.

Unknown to her audience, Kaelyn was petting one of the horses as she spoke to it, "You always listened ever since Papa died. My stepmother never really cared but it's nice to know someone cares and listens." Eric gazed at her entranced by her beauty as she looked up in shock to see a masked Eric, "Oh hello, you must be a performer for the ball."

Eric bowed immediately, "Eric, my lady. I didn't mean to intrude I was just placing the horses in here."

"You're not intruding. I was just about to leave," Kaelyn told Eric as she curtsied. She then began to walk away unsure of the feeling she had when near this man.

Eric watched as she began to walk but took her hand, "Wait, I didn't get your name." Kaelyn looked up at him while Eric pulled away bowing, "My apologizes, my lady. I hope to see you soon." He then stepped away turning around as he cursed at himself for being a fool.

Kaelyn felt a small heat going up to her cheeks as she placed her mask on, walking back to the castle.

Y&S

"Achoooo," Sicky sneezed loudly as Eric returned. The young man handed a handkerchief to his friend as Smiley looked over at him, "Where were you?"

"Placing the horses in the stable," Eric answered still feeling the blush that crept up his cheeks. His mind was somewhere else, thinking about that woman he met. _Who was she?_

Sweetie noticed his friend's gaze and approached Eric, waving his hand over his face. Eric shook his head at the hand and pushed it aside to see the blue mask and smirk of Sweetie. Eric watched as Sweetie made a small tap in his head then squeezed his cheeks; Eric swatted his hands away, "Oh stop Sweet."

Giggly noticed this, "Yeah…what's with the blush, Eric? Did someone cross paths with a lovely lady?"

Charmy raised an eyebrow, "That should be me."

"Psh, you can't even say hi properly to a girl, Charm," Grumpy stated as he adjusted his pants. He then grabbed his green mask placing it over his face while messing with his puffy sleeves, "Why do we have to wear this?"

"Cause we have to," sniffed Sicky. "My sinuses are acting awful."

"Your sinuses are always 'acting awful' Sick," Grumpy complained as he made a nasally sound like Sicky. Sicky eyed Grumpy before throwing a small ball at him causing Sicky to duck and hit Smiley. He then gave a frown and threw a ball back, hitting Charmy. All seven little men all looked at each other and charged at each other while Eric jumped in one of the hammocks, watching as the fight.

This was something that was nothing new for Eric; he knew that when one started a fight, they all would get into the fight. He could hear yells, sneezes, and giggles all in one fight and Eric immediately pulled his flute out and playing the highest and most ear-hurting note causing all the men to break apart covering their ears. They all look at him as he stopped, "Now that I have your attention…we need to get ready."

* * *

"_Are you ready, Cawden?"_

"_Of course, my queen."_

* * *

**Now we are getting close to the fun part! The dwarfs are (unfortunately *laughing hard*) based on some family members and friends who do act like this. This is going to get good! Hehehe Review, PM etc**


	4. Chapter 3

Ch. 3: Masquerade

Kaelyn looked around the ballroom, she never thought her stepmother would let her come to the ball and now here she was. She gazed up at her stepmother who sat at the throne waiting for the Prince from Adreas to enter. She then heard a loud commotion coming from the kitchen to see the door opening to reveal seven little men in different colors with mask on, finally she saw the final man exit out. _Eric_, she remembered as he glanced around to see her. Kaelyn blushed a bit as he gave a small bow to her before turning away.

Lady Andrea noticed this but ignored it completely when the doors to the ballroom. A tall blonde hair young man entered with a dazzling smile while looking at all the women sighed at the smile. The dwarfs all looked at him while Eric rolled his eyes as he climbed up one of the pillars. Lady Andrea looked up at Kaelyn who seemed unfazed by the prince's beauty but the prince's gaze went toward Kaelyn.

Eric noticed the gaze, frowning at the gaze. He watched as the prince began to walk over to Kaelyn bowing to her as she curtsied back. Eric watched, as it seemed the prince was requesting to dance but she declined. He smiled widely even though he did not know why. "Eric," he looked down to see Giggly looking up, "are you coming down?"

He nodded before going back to the ground.

Y&S

Lady Andrea looked over at Cawden who walked over and stood behind her. She looked up at him seeing his dagger, "You're prepared?"

Cawden nodded as he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "When the time is right, I'll take her away then everything will be handled." Lady Andrea smirked lightly before she kissed his cheek, shooing him away. She then looked forward as she stood up to address her guests, "Lovely guests, I am happy to have you all here as well as Prince Damien from Adreas. I'm happy to present to you a show tonight for our honor guests."

Charmy walked out with Eric and Sweetie trailing behind. They all bowed as Charmy spoke, "It is a pleasure to perform for you, honor guests. I happily present to you the Archer's men."

Kaelyn watched as Eric walked to the center of the ballroom, pulling out from his cape that he wore a bow and arrow handing them to Sweetie. He then looked up as he spoke, "Our first act is a game of chance. My friend Sweetie will launch an arrow at me from across the ballroom while I'm blindfolded."

Everyone gasped while Kaelyn watch in awe as Eric began to walk across the ballroom. He then turned back around, placing the blindfold on as he took a deep breath in then exhaling. Kaelyn leaned against a pillar while she listened to the conversation of the other dwarfs who stood at the side.

"I hate it when he does this trick," sniffled one.

"I find it entertaining," grumbled another.

"That's because you taught him, Grumpy," smiled the other dwarf.

A small clearing of the throat suddenly came as Kaelyn looked back up at Eric. Sweetie took in a small breath in before he retracted the arrow back then he released the breath before sending the arrow at Eric. Kaelyn expected the arrow to hit the young man but surprisingly, he immediately caught the arrow before it hit his chest.

Eric pulled off the blindfold with a loud applause as he held the arrow in his hand. He bowed before signaling the others to start the acrobatics. Eric walked off and placed the arrow down as he rubbed his hand seeing the small cut in the center of it. He hissed a bit as he shook his hand a bit before wrapping it with a small cloth, he then looked up to see Kaelyn gazing at him. Eric gave a tentative smile before she smiled back at him.

Kaelyn wanted to approach him, talk to him but was stop by a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Prince Damien smiling at her, "Hello."

Kaelyn cringed inwardly, _Can't he not take 'no' as an answer? _Kaelyn sighed as she politely curtsied to him, "Your Highness."

"Such a beautiful flower like you should be royalty," he told her as he took her hand again.

Kaelyn rolled her eyes as she painfully smiled. _God help me_, she slipped his hand away as she retorted, "However I am royalty, and I'm Princess Kaelyn."

Damien grew a huge smile while unknown to them, Eric was within hearing distance. His jaw slightly dropped and sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, _I never had a chance in the first place._ He then turned and returned to the performance by reentering with a double back flip.

Kaelyn smiled slightly at the prince as he moved closer, "Princess, maybe we should get to know each other?"

"I don't think we should," Kaelyn disagreed.

"But, I'm the most handsome man you'll ever meet."

"You are also the most conceded one I met." Damien gave a shock expression before Kaelyn turned away and began to walk out.

She walked out of the ballroom down the staircase to run accidentally into a muscular chest. Kaelyn looked up to have her eyes meet the eyes of her stepmother's servant, Cawden. He gazed down at her while he spoke, "I was just looking for you, Princess."

"Oh," Kaelyn raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Yes I was wondering if you want to help me go the forest tonight. I need to handle some errands for your stepmother but I thought maybe you would like to join me?"

To Kaelyn, Cawden was a loyal servant to her family, not to her stepmother. This offer had been given to her when she was younger when her father was alive so hearing this offer made the princess smile. _I do need to get out of the castle, it's been so long_, she thought as she nodded to him.

Cawden gave a smile, "Wonderful. Dress in some pants and warm for tonight. I'll meet you at the north gate." He then walked off as he sighed to himself, _Forgive Your Highness…_

* * *

"Eric, what's with the long face," Smiley asked as they were walking back to the carriage.

Eric took off his mask and shrugged, "It's nothing."

Grumpy stopped the young man with a hand to his stomach causing Eric to give off a loud 'humph'. He looked down at Grumpy who looked back at him, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"Boy, I've raised you with these men and I know when something's bothering you, you go a bit quiet."

Eric sighed a bit as he opened the door to the carriage. He then looked back at Grumpy, "I saw this girl…"

"Was she pretty," they heard Charmy yell then a loud 'ow' followed afterwards.

Eric rolled his eyes while Grumpy eyed him, crossing his arms. "It's stupid, really. I saw her and I don't know...I just felt all weird around her and I barely knew her. We barely talked then I learned that she was the princess," Eric explained.

"Tall order you have, kid."

"Like I said, really stupid." He then entered the carriage to change into his regular clothes so they could leave and forget everything that happened tonight. He just wanted to go home and relax, fantasizing about what could have been.

* * *

**I'm going to apologize now…writer's block was awful and I've been busy but here you go. Uh oh what's going to happen to Kaelyn, why did Marx put Eric's act in, and why do I keep answering these questions? Cause I'm awesome and dramatic LOL. I love you all! Review, PM etc.**


	5. Chapter 4

Ch. 4: Meeting of the Dwarfs

Kaelyn rode with Cawden into the forest. It was dark and very eerie but she trusted Cawden ever since she was a little girl. She heard a loud howl that caused her to tighten her grip on Cawden. He chuckled lightly as they stopped in the middle of a meadow; the laugh stopped as he stepped off then let her off also.

"Why are we here," she asked him.

Cawden looked down as he watched her turn around, looking around the meadow. Slowly he pulled out his dagger preparing to do the final blow but he then stopped. He looked at his hands in horror as he let the dagger slip from his hands.

Kaelyn heard the object drop as she turned to see the dagger, she gasped a bit as Cawden dropped onto his knees. "Kay, you have to run," he told her.

"Why? Cawden, my father trusted you," Kaelyn told him as she backed away.

Cawden shook his head in shame, "You have to run for your stepmother wants you dead."

"What?"

"Run away, run and don't return!" He repeated his statement again before Kaelyn began to run into the forest.

* * *

Sweetie and Eric sat by the fire as they stood outside of the carriage. They stopped in their traveling to sleep for the night and for tonight's watch it was they. Sweetie sat looking up at the sky while glancing at Eric to see him sleeping quietly. Suddenly he heard a loud rustling from the forest, Sweetie stood up pulling out his small knife.

He waited a couple minutes before he noticed a girl fall past the bush. Sweetie placed his knife back into his scabbard before nudging Eric awake. Eric snapped awake looking at Sweetie tiredly before hearing a small sniffle. The sound of this causes Eric to sit up to see the girl and soon he realized who it was.

"Your Highness," he quietly called to her. He stood up and quickly walked over to her, she trembling harshly before crouched down to her. _What do I do_, he wondered, _why is she out here?_ Eric touched her shoulder gently causing her to smack his hand away but looking up at him.

Kaelyn's eyes widened recognizing Eric, "You…" She continued to tremble before the shock of the day finally caused her to pass out against his chest. He quickly caught her before gently lifting her up, Sweetie watched as Eric walked Kaelyn to the carriage opening the door before laying her in his hammock. Eric looked at her softly before tucking a hair behind her ear and placing a blanket over her.

_So much for distance._

Y&S

_Where am I,_ Kaelyn asked initially as she began to slowly wake up. As her eyes began to open, she stretched a bit before she rubbed her eyes to see seven pairs of eyes staring at her. "Oh my god," she yelped causing all seven little men to hide in the hammocks under blankets. Kaelyn quickly flipped out of the hammock looking around in panic, "Where am I? Who are you?"

"Who are we? The question is who you are," one dwarf asked as he pulled the blanket off his head. He crossed his arms across his chest before he jumped out of his hammock and pointed at her, "We know who we but who are you and why are you in Eric's hammock?"

"Eric?"

"Grumpy, be nice," scolded another dwarf.

Grumpy looked at Smiley, "I want to know why this…this woman is here?"

"Because I brought her in," Kaelyn looked over her shoulder to see the door slightly open with Eric standing at the doorway. He looked at all of the men in the hammock before looking at Kaelyn. He stepped forward opening the door wider as he bowed, "Good morning, Princess."

"The princess," all the six of the dwarfs gasped while Sweetie's jaw dropped.

Eric nodded before looking at her, "We'll talk about this at breakfast." He then turned around, walking back outside.

Kaelyn turned back at the little men. Slowly one by one, they crawled out of the hammock. They all stood in front of Kaelyn as she smiled at him, "Hi."

All the men bowed as Charmy stepped up, "Princess Kaelyn, it is an honor for you to be in our-" he looked around the carriage, "traveling carriage…um, I'm Charmy." He gave a small smile before pointing behind him, "These are my brothers."

"I'm Smiley," Smiley introduced himself. He then pointed to the others, "That's Giggly, he giggles a lot," Giggly suddenly laughed. Kaelyn chuckled a bit before looking at the others.

"That's Sicky," Sickly waved before sneezing hard.

"Goofy," the dwarf looked up and began to walk forward before he slipped on the floor landing on his butt. Kaelyn tried not to giggle but she could not help in smiling at the dwarf.

Then Smiley moved to the dwarf who looked grumpy, "This meanie here is Grumpy. Don't worry about him, he's a softie."

"Am not," Grumpy huffed, "and I'm not sure if having her here is a good idea." Suddenly the last dwarf, the youngest it seemed, slapped Grumpy at the back of the head. Kaelyn smiled as the last dwarf approached her, placing his hand out to her. Grumpy rubbed the back of his head as he gestured to the dwarf, "That's Sweetie."

"Hi," Kaelyn greeted as she shook her hand.

Sweetie didn't speak back but smiled as Smiley mentioned, "Sweetie doesn't talk."

"How come?"

Everyone shrugged and Kaelyn was ready to ask another question before Eric peered in. He looked at all of them before at Kaelyn, "Food is getting cold." He placed his hand out to Kaelyn to her. She looked at him cautiously before he gave a light smile, the very same one he gave at the ball.

She smiled back before taking his hand, having him lift her up and leading her out of the carriage. Grumpy looked at them and soon remembered the conversation he had with Eric and looked at Sweetie, pointing at him. "You'd better watch out for him," he told Sweetie, "I don't trust women and their 'wilds'." The dwarf then left the carriage following the young couple out to have breakfast.

* * *

"_Magic mirror on this wall, which is the fairest of them all?"_

"_I see you had a feeble attempt but you are still not the fairest."_

"_You are wrong, Mirror. Kaelyn is dead and I'm the fairest in the land."_

"_Lies you've been told for she now hides within the forest." The mirror slowly showed the image of Kaelyn with Eric sitting next to him as the dwarfs sat in a circle._

_Andrea grew furious and loudly screamed before turning away; she will be the fairest in the land even if she must take matters in her own hands._

* * *

**No one cries today. LOL, more to do more to do. Review, PM, etc. Sorry that it's short, writer's block and busy busy busy. I always have time to type once I get it  
**


	6. Chapter 5

Ch. 5: Eight Becomes Nine

Eric looked at Kaelyn as she began to eat then he glanced at the others. All were looking at him questioningly before he rolled his eyes knowing what they wanted him to do. "Princess, why are you out here," he immediately asked.

Kaelyn looked up at Eric as she placed her food down. "My stepmother wants me dead," she explained. A couple of the dwarfs gasped, "I don't know why but I was told to run. I had to run."

"Where were you going to go," Eric inquired seeing the fear in the girl's eyes.

"I'm not sure."

Eric bit his bottom lip before looking at the dwarfs. "Group talk," he announced as they all went to the carriage, away from Kaelyn so they could talk privately. Eric crouched down as he spoke, "What do we do?"

"I say we just leave her be," Grumpy stated immediately. "Her feminine wilds are going to mess with you."

Smiley glared at Grumpy, "I doubt that. She's nice and she's a princess."

"Doesn't matter. We can't take her with us, what can she do?"

"I can cook, clean, and I can take care of myself," Kaelyn told them as she stood up.

Grumpy eyed her as he walked into the carriage then coming back out with two wooden staffs. Eric looked at him, "What are you doing?"

Grumpy looked at him and threw one staff at Eric who caught it. Eric looked down at it before Grumpy threw the other to Kaelyn, "She says that she can hold herself up. You are the closest to what we encounter sometimes."

"I'm not fighting the princess, Grumpy," Eric hissed. Suddenly, he was poked in the back causing him to jump. He turned around to see Kaelyn looking at him with a raised eyebrow; she then went into fighting stance. "No way," he refused.

Kaelyn smirked, "Chicken?"

All the dwarfs gave a shock expression as well as Grumpy whose jaw dropped. A loud 'oooo' came before Eric looked at her, rolling his sleeves up, "I'm no chicken."

"Prove it." She then hit his stick before he leaned in and began to fight back. The staffs both clashed as Eric swung at her before she ducked and knocked his knees out causing him to fall on his bottom. All the dwarfs laughed until Eric glared at them then swung at Kaelyn's feet causing her to fall back also.

"Oh my," Smiley stated, "this never happens." Smiley's statement was true; Eric never lost a fight before or ever landed on his back before in a fight.

Eric and Kaelyn stood back up, staring at each other as they slowly circled the camp fire before Eric tried to hit Kaelyn again before she sweep his feet causing him to fall back and she landed on top of him. Their eyes locked before Kaelyn tucked a hair back and Eric blushed as she rolled off him. She placed her hand out as he took it, sitting up and looking at the others.

Eric looked at her, "I say she stays. Everyone else who agrees say I."

"I," said six of the men. Eric looked over at Grumpy who had his arms crossed over his chest but huffed, "Fine she can stay."

Eric smiled before looking at Kaelyn who smiled back. He stood up and bowed, "Welcome to our little group, Princess."

Kaelyn giggled, "You can just call me, Kay."

* * *

"Ahhhhh," Cawden yelled out loudly in agony.

Lady Andrea looked at Cawden as the whip hit his back harshly. He collapsed on the ground as she bent down and lifted his face up to face her. "Where is she," she questioned him harshly. He shook his head causing her to look at the torturer who hit him with the whip again causing Cawden to yell in pain again. She stopped him and bent down next to him again, "Last time Cawden. Where is she or you will die a painful death?"

Cawden looked up and gasped in pain. He did not answer immediately while Andrea looked at the torturer again who raised his hand again before Cawden closed his eyes and shouted, "I'll tell you!"

Andrea smirked. _Too easy._

* * *

After the little scuffle, the dwarfs decided to pack up everything. They placed the camping gear back in the carriage while Eric decided to drive this time. Kaelyn had a choice to sit with the dwarfs or she could sit with Eric.

She glanced at the carriage before she sat in the front with Eric looking at her. He walked toward the side, "You are in my spot."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are," he climbed up, touching her hand, "scoot over." Kaelyn felt a light spark from his touch as she scooted over for him to sit down. He removed his hand from hers before grabbing the reins to the horses.

Kaelyn looked at him as she said to him, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For taking me in," she told him, "you didn't have to."

Eric looked at her before pulling on the reins causing the horses to move. Slowly they began to travel through the forest while a pleasant silence went between the two. Eric glanced over at Kaelyn, admiring her for a moment. _God…I definitely had no chance,_ he thought to himself.

"How long have you've been with them," Kaelyn suddenly asked as she turned to look at him.

Eric turned away quickly, resuming his gaze back at the road, "Mmm?"

"How long have you've been doing this traveling with them?"

Eric looked at her and shrugged, "Since I was born. I never knew my parents and according to Sweetie, I was left on their doorstep."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that," he nodded. He then cracked his neck a bit tiredly before placing the reins down to relax.

Kaelyn looked at him and relaxed suddenly the carriage jumped causing her to move closer to him. Their hands brushed again causing to both blush but Eric simply chuckled, "You won't have to accustom yourself to that."

"How come?"

"The performance at the castle was the last one. We are on vacation so we are returning back to our cottage."

"How long of a trip," Kaelyn inquired as she yawned a bit.

"Two days but it is far from the castle and your stepmother," Eric told her as he let Kaelyn rest her head on his shoulder. "You'll be safe," he whispered, "I promise."

Moments later, Sicky came out for his shift at the reins. He opened the door, ready to sneeze again before Smiley's finger stopped the sneeze to see Eric and Kaelyn both fast asleep. "What do we do," Sicky coughed a bit.

Smiley shrugged, "Let them sleep. It's been a long day anyways, just don't let Grumpy see."

"Of course."

* * *

_She opened the door to a dark room. Suddenly the torches became aflame with the cauldron before her; she stepped forward then looked at the mirror. She gazed at it before turning back to the cauldron._

"_Find her."_

* * *

**Oooooo what's going to happen? Review, PM, etc. Love the reviews and everything. Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 6

Ch. 6: Extraordinary

A loud sound of thunder jolted Kaelyn awake causing her to look out the window. She turned back around to look at the others to see only Sweetie awake. He gave me a curious look before he rolled out of the hammock. "Do you think a storm is coming," she whispered to Sweetie.

He shrugged as he peered out to look at the sky. Another clap of thunder came before Grumpy did a loud 'whoa'. The carriage abruptly stopped causing everyone to flip out of the hammocks with Kaelyn landing on a body. "Ow," she heard a groan; she looked down to see Eric looking up at her.

"Sorry," she apologized as she stood up.

"It's okay," he told her before looking at Sweetie who had a concern look, "what's wrong, Sweet?" The dwarf looked at Eric, waving his hand to come closer. Eric approached and peered out a bit to notice that two men were in front of the carriage. They were dressed in black garments that gave Eric an unsettling feeling in his stomach. He looked over his shoulder at Kaelyn and the others, "Stay in here."

"I'm coming with you," Kaelyn stopped him.

He shook his head, "Kay, just stay in here."

Kaelyn crossed her arms in frustration as Eric stepped out of the carriage looking at Grumpy who gave him a cautious look. "What do you want," he demanded.

"We want the girl," one of the men retorted.

Kaelyn looked at Sweetie, looking pale a bit. Suddenly the other dwarfs stood up, grabbing a couple knives from the kitchen utensils. "Kay," she turned to see Charmy looking at her. He lifted a knife up and hands it to her, "Use this if you have to."

Kaelyn nodded before looking out the window, watching Eric move closer to Grumpy. "There's no girl with us," he told them, "we are just performers."

"I doubt it," the other man spoke as he approached the carriage. The dwarfs scrambled in front of Kaelyn while Eric went in front of the door, pulling the man away fast. He then pulled out his sword.

In that opportunity, Grumpy went to the back and looked at Kaelyn. "Woman," Kaelyn looked up to see Grumpy gesturing for her to follow. She nodded while glancing at the sound of Eric in front of the door.

"If I were you, you leave," Eric warned.

"He'll be fine," Grumpy hissed as he pulled her out of the carriage the other way. Kaelyn glanced over her shoulder again before running into the forest with Grumpy leading her away.

* * *

Andrea slammed her fist on the table. "She's escaping you fools," she yelled into the cauldron. She quickly ran over to the cabinet, pulling out a small bottle. "This must do it," she said to herself as she poured the liquid into the cauldron and watched the scene once more.

* * *

Another clap of thunder came then a flash of lighting hitting the ground close to Eric. He jumped before rolling on the ground while one of the men pinned him down. Eric kicked one of them while he shouted loudly, "Now!"

Suddenly the door burst open with a loud cry of dwarfs tackling the men to the ground. But in one swift move, they swung all the dwarfs onto the ground. Eric quickly stood up; pulling his sword up while he watched the two men search the carriage. They came back before looking at Eric when they suddenly disappeared in a black mist.

Y&S

Kaelyn was trying to keep up with Grumpy as they ran through the forest. "Grumpy, slow down," she told him.

The dwarf looked over his shoulder, shaking his head. "We need to keep moving. Those giants want you and most likely sent from your stepmother," he yelled.

"Do you think we lost them?"

"Knowing Eric, he's searching for us right now."

"Then let's stop."

"Also possible that those men are chasing us also," Grumpy retorted. Suddenly another clap of thunder came and a strike of lightning came in front of Grumpy. The dwarf jumped back as well as Kaelyn, they both turned around while Grumpy looked further in the wood to see a cave. "This way," he told her as he led her into the cave.

Kaelyn gave a loud sigh as she placed the knife down, looking at Grumpy. He shook his head and sat down sighing, "Great."

"Will Eric be okay," Kaelyn voiced her concern.

Grumpy looked at her, "Why do you care?"

"I care because he's my friend," Kaelyn retorted.

Grumpy gave a loud dry chuckle. "You," he pointed, "a princess cares about a common boy?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"I doubt that you care about him. You and your feminine wilds will hurt him."

"How do you know I'm going to hurt him?"

"You like him, don't you?" A light blush formed on Kaelyn's face, as she looked down and away. "Princess, don't mess with my boy's heart. I don't need him hurt."

"Why do you think I'm going to hurt him," she whispered.

Grumpy looked at her then out of the cave from the sound of the rain. He shook his head, "Let's say if you do let it work, a princess and a commoner does not work. In the end, you are going to go for a prince charming instead of the street performer."

"Grumpy…"

"Grumpy! Kay," they suddenly heard being shouted. Kaelyn smiled at the voice, _Eric!_ They both looked out to see Eric looking around, holding his sword close by.

Kaelyn was the first to be out with Grumpy following out. Eric immediately ran over and stopped in front of her, touching her hands then her cheeks. "Are you okay," he asked them while examining Kaelyn. A blush crept up Kaelyn's face while Grumpy grunted a 'yes' before walking over to the others were following Eric.

"Who were those men," Giggly giggled.

"Someone who wants Kay," Charmy stated.

Sweetie approached Kaelyn, pulling her from Eric's grip. The youngest dwarf began to lead her back to the carriage while she glanced back at Eric who was following closely behind, talking to Grumpy. Her smile slowly faded as she began to think about what Grumpy said.

_I'll prove him wrong._

* * *

Andrea threw the table over as she stormed up to her magic mirror. "Magic mirror on this wall, tell me about the boy," she demanded.

The mirror soon came to life, "The boy is not an ordinary one. He bares a mark that has been lost for years and now returns, doing his duty unknowingly," Andrea watched as an image of Eric appeared in front of her. He was taking off his shirt and on the top of his shoulder was a birthmark that looked like a sword.

Her eyes widened at the sight, "It can't be."

"The bloodline lives and now protects your stepdaughter."

"I don't care if he is one of them, he doesn't know his birthright as you said. I have nothing to worry about."

"But sooner or later, my queen, he'll know."

* * *

**Ah, Eric is not an ordinary guy. I love my twists but any who…Review, PM, etc! Love you all!**


	8. Chapter 7

Ch. 7: Who Is Eric?

Twenty-two years earlier…

"Cawden," the young servant turned around to see his friend, Sir Darrin exiting out of his chambers with a smile of pure joy across his face. "It's a boy," Darrin clapped his friend's shoulder. Cawden smiled at his friend for this was the first-born child and recently the king had a beautiful baby girl.

"I'm happy for you, Darrin," Cawden told his friend, "what will you name him?"

"I'm not sure nor is Amelia but soon we will name him."

Cawden gave a hearty laugh before Darrin gestured for him to meet his son. Cawden slowly followed Darrin into the bedroom to see Amelia quietly cradling their newborn son. Hearing the door open, Amelia looked up and smiled at the men entering. "It's okay, he's asleep," she whispered as Cawden took a seat by the bedside while Darrin sat on the bed.

Quietly and gently, Amelia handed their baby to her husband. Darrin cradled him for a moment before handing Cawden the child.

Cawden gently cradled him, looking down at the boy. He had the dark brown hair like his father's but as the baby opened his eyes a bit; he could also see that the baby inherited his mother's beautiful hazel eyes. Following with this, he noticed that the baby boy had a mark on its shoulder.

_A sword shaped one._

"He bears the mark," Cawden whispered.

Darrin nodded before taking his son back into his arms. He kissed his forehead as he stated, "He will continue the bloodline like I did and his forefathers did before him."

"The king will be delighted that the princess will have a friend then a good husband," Cawden joked lightly.

Darrin chuckled while Amelia gently hit Cawden's shoulder. She cradled her son as she hushed the two men, "We don't need to talk about marriage when he was only born several hours ago."

"Of course dear."

"My apologies, Amelia."

However, both men knew how true it was. Darrin had been close friends to the king and queen since he became a knight and the king's most loyal guardian. When it was announce that the queen was pregnant, the king hoped for either a boy or a girl for a boy could rule but a girl could marry Darrin's child who would also protect the princess.

The mark the child bared was the sign of the Warrior blood that ran through his veins. This bloodline meant that he would become a great warrior and also a great man, it meant that he was suppose to protect the princess with his life. However, it was also inevitable that the princess and warrior or guardian, as it was call now, to fall in love.

Amelia was a princess in another kingdom, Darrin became her guardian then a dear friend, and finally the two fell in love. They were married and soon they had their son. It was the happiest time for both of them.

That was until everything went wrong.

Y&S

It was late one night, several days after Darrin's son was born when intruders came. Darrin and Cawden were on the west side of the castle when the news came to them.

These intruders were dressed in black, requesting to see Darrin immediately. There was a sense of darkness toward this statement and Darrin ran with Cawden to his wife and child. For weeks, prior to his son's birth, Darrin heard rumors that someone wanted to kill Darrin or at least, his son if it turned out to be a son.

Darrin ran through the door with Amelia looking at him gravely. She knew what was going to happen as she clutched her son softly. She kissed his forehead before handing him to Darrin.

The guardian looked down at his son then at Cawden. "You must hide him," he told his friend, "he must be safe from this world."

"Why me," Cawden asked.

Darrin looked down at his son, kissing his forehead also. "I trust you," Darrin quietly whispered as he handed his son to Cawden.

Cawden wrapped the boy against him before looking up at his friends then down at their son. "Your son will be safe, I promise," he vowed before he left the room. He ran down the staircase to reach the stable, hopping on his horse.

He looked around before glancing at the forest. The baby began to cry but Cawden hushed the baby by rocking him, whispering reassuring things to him. He then glanced up and rode into the forest.

He rode for hours into the night, searching a place to hide the baby. It was then he found a cottage in the middle of the forest. Cawden looked around in astonishment for it was isolated from the world outside of the forest. He was shock that there was even life here but he could see a carriage and two horses roaming the grounds.

Slowly Cawden approached the cottage before hopping of the horse. He carried the baby toward the doorstep before placing him down. The baby looked up at him curiously, as Cawden wrapped him securely in his blanket before he whispered softly, "You will be safe, little one. One day soon, I hope that you will find your way back." He then looked at the cottage, "This will soon be your world but you will always bear your father's mark and I hope soon you will see the princess." He then bent down, smiling. "Be strong, little one," he whispered. Cawden then stood back up before knocking at the door and running behind a bush.

Cawden watched as the door opened to reveal a young dwarf looking down at the baby. He lifted him up, smiling at him as the baby began to cry gently as he brought the small baby in. Cawden smiled gently and all he hoped that this baby would be safe.

* * *

Twenty-two years later…

Eric looked down at Kaelyn. He smiled softly at her as he pushed a strand of her hair back before walking back to his hammock. He slipped back into it before he looked over at Kaelyn. There was in urge in him to protect her, to be her friend, and yet, he felt a weird feeling in his gut. They felt like butterflies and it was so unfamiliar to him that it scared him a bit.

He shook his head, he would have to figure it out later but for now, he would have to sleep for they would be home soon.

* * *

**Okay, I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo sorry this took so long. I got really busy that I couldn't type so I finally got some free time and here we go! Anyways, Review, PM, etc.**

**This answers who Eric is…but like I'm going to make it this easy…**


	9. Chapter 8

Ch. 8: Cottage

"We're home," Smiley shouted. Every single person in the carriage shifted to the front or side. Eric peered out the window and smiled at the sight of the cottage in the far distance. He glanced at Kaelyn who was smiling also at the sight. He moved from his spot at the window to the front where Kaelyn was.

She smiled at the sight of her new home; she felt a hand on hers. She turned around to meet Eric's smile and hazel eyes; he looked over her shoulder and said softly to her, "Welcome home."

Y&S

Immediately arriving back to the cottage, everyone entered inside. Kaelyn began to walk around the cottage seeing a kitchen and a living room, which was cover in dust. She ran her finger against the wooden chair to see the dust and rubbed it off. "It's a bit dirty here," Kaelyn softly spoke.

"We never clean," Sicky sneezed hard as he looked around.

"You never clean," Kaelyn gaped as she looked at Eric who took a seat on the table.

Eric looked around for a moment then at the dust, shrugging. "I clean it occasionally," he explained, "but since we've been gone for a bit…I see the dust built up."

Kaelyn sighed, "We have to clean this."

"We?"

"Yes Eric. You and I are cleaning this up."

Eric released a low groan before he heard a couple snickers behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see the others looking away, whistling casually. Eric eyed them before he looked at Sweetie who was looking down at his hand. "Sweetie," the dwarf looked up at Eric, "you are going to help as well." The dwarf shook his head a couple of times but Eric nodded, "Oh yes you are."

The dwarf shook his head but Eric eyed him again. Finally, Sweetie sighed before walking over to the broom closet while Eric looked at the others, "Are you going to help also."

"Gee, the horses need some cleaning."

"Got to check the carriage."

"Placing some of our things away."

The dwarfs all scattered leaving Eric, Kaelyn, and Sweetie alone in the cottage. Sweetie walked back to them with a broom and a mop. He threw the broom at Eric who caught it while he chuckled at the dwarf as who scowled at him. "Oh stop pouting, Sweet. It's not that bad," Eric assured him.

Kaelyn placed her hair up and looked at the two men. "Okay boys," she said, "let's get started."

* * *

_Fifteen minutes later…_

"Are we done yet," Eric whined a bit.

Kaelyn chuckled slightly at the young man, "We haven't really started." This was so true, in the fifteen minutes they had started to clean; both Sweetie and Eric were dusting around the living room. It was exhausting and funny for neither of them knew how to clean properly.

Sweetie looked at Eric and rolled his eyes while Eric wiggled his nose, "It is not my fault. You could have left at anytime." Sweetie stuck his tongue out causing Eric to grab his tongue, "Ha!" Suddenly the dwarf bit his finger causing Eric to release with wide eyes, "You bit me!"

Sweetie laughed before bolting while hearing Kaelyn laugh a bit also as Sweetie ran out of the cottage. Eric stopped at the door, shutting it while turning back to Kaelyn, chuckling lightly. Kaelyn smiled at the laugh before sitting down on a chair looking at Eric. He looked back at her while he sat on the other side as she spoke, "Can I ask you something?"

Eric nodded.

"You seem to understand Sweetie even though he doesn't talk, how is that possible," she wondered.

Eric smiled, "All the dwarfs raised me but I really bonded with Sweetie. He never talks but we just understood each other as you could see. He's like a brother to me."

"I never really had a family except my father," Kaelyn explained. She hugged herself as she sighed, "After he died, I only had the animals really to comfort me and even still, I felt lonely."

Eric looked down and moved across the room. Gently he touched Kaelyn's arm causing her to look up at him. "Kay," he whispered softly to her.

"Yes?"

Their eyes locked and Eric gently slipped his hand into hers. She squeezed his hand as she leaned forward to rest her head on his chest. Tentatively, Eric began to rub her back as he whispered to her, "You're not alone and you can talk to me anytime. I'm not going to let your stepmother hurt you."

"I know," she whispered, touching Eric's cheek gently.

The touch sent a small chill down Eric's spine. The feeling in his stomach became worse as Kaelyn's hand began to travel down his neck before her arms wrapped around his neck while his arms wrapped around her waist.

Something drew them to each other, a strong connection that had been there from the beginning. Slowly they began to lean into each other, their faces drawing closer before a loud bang came.

"You two are done cleaning yet," Grumpy stated as he entered into the cottage. He looked up as Kaelyn and Eric separated from each other quickly. He raised an eyebrow at them as the others came following in. Grumpy looked around the room, "It's slightly clean I see."

"We got some of it done," Eric stated as a blush began to crawl up his neck.

"Right."

_Feminine wilds!_

* * *

Later into the night, Eric and the dwarfs all sat at the table while Kaelyn sat at the end of it. "What are we going to do for Kay in means of where is she going to sleep," Charmy inquired.

Eric picked an apple up, biting into it before looking at Kay. "Two men per room but the only person who has a room to themselves seems to be," Eric turned over to Grumpy who was busy eating his bread.

The dwarf looked up with his mouth full looking around. He swallowed thickly before pointed to Eric, "You planned this?"

"Grumpy," Eric sighed, "rooming with her won't be bad."

"No."

"Grumpy…"

"Over my dead body!"

Y&S

"Great," Grumpy grumbled as he unfolded his bed. He climbed in while Kaelyn was outside of the room with Eric standing at the doorway. He laid back, listening to them as they began to speak.

"If you need me, I'll be next door," Eric told her.

Kaelyn nodded before looking over her shoulder at Grumpy. "Maybe, I'll get him to like me," she told him.

Eric shrugged, "You are liked by everyone else. He'll warm up to you…sooner or later." Kaelyn smiled as Eric bowed his head walking away.

Kaelyn slowly entered slipping into her bed that was on the other side of the room before blowing the candle out in the darkness. "Good night Grumpy," she whispered.

"Night," he grumbled back.

Kaelyn looked up at the ceiling and sighed. Though she was thinking about hiding from her stepmother, she was also thinking about what she was feeling with Eric. The closeness she felt with him was different, so calming and reassuring. His touch was so safe to her, she barely knew him, and yet…it felt so right.

_So right and confusing…_

* * *

"_A drop of bear's blood, a bit of mummy's dust, and the heart of a raven…let a nightmare begin that they can never get out of…"_

* * *

**Ooo, what will happen? I love doing this dramatic thing but anyways, review, PM, etc!**


	10. Chapter 9

Ch. 9: Nightmare

"_A drop of bear's blood, a bit of mummy's dust, and the heart of a raven…let a nightmare begin that they can never get out of…"_

_Kaelyn opened her eyes to see a dark corridor. She looked down her clothes to see she was wearing her traveling clothes. "Eric," she called for. There was no reply back as she looked around as she began to walk down the hallway._

_It was so quiet and eerie. There was no sign of life at all, as she continued to walk around; she began to call each of the dwarf's names. There was still no response causing Kaelyn to wonder where everyone was._

Y&S

"_Guys? Kay," Eric called out as he walked through the forest. He had been walking for so long and it worried him that he had not reached a certain marker to indicate where he was._

_Suddenly he heard a loud rustle. Eric quickly turned around, going for a sword against his belt that he would usually have but then he stopped, realizing he didn't have a sword on him. He closed his eyes in worry but as he looked up again, the rustling stopped. Eric swallowed a bit before he took a deep breath in. Then he resumed walking, continuing his search to find Kaelyn or the dwarfs._

* * *

Grumpy grumbled lightly at the sound of a low mumble. He ignored it at first before the talking got louder. "Grumpy," he heard his name being called.

"What," he grumbled.

"Grumpy?"

"Kaelyn, what," he turned to notice that Kaelyn's eyes were closed. He sat up as he stepped out of the bed then there was a knock at the door. Still looking at Kaelyn, he walked over and opened the door to see Sweetie with a worried expression across his face. "What's wrong, Sweetie," Grumpy inquired.

Sweetie looked at Kaelyn, hearing her mumble again. The dwarf grabbed his brother's forearm and quickly dragging him into his own bedroom to see Eric tossing around in the bed, grumbling their names while the others looked down at him.

Charmy looked up and pointed to him, "He's been doing this for a bit, we thought it was a simple nightmare but he won't wake up."

"Kaelyn is doing the same thing," Grumpy retorted. He watched as Eric groaned loudly then jerked toward one side, almost falling off the bed before being caught by Sicky and Smiley. Grumpy quickly looked at Sweetie and Charmy, "Bring Kaelyn in here."

* * *

"_Eric," Kaelyn yelled as she reached the entrance of the castle. Beyond the castle was a dark and eerie forest, but she stayed at the doorway of the castle. She explored the empty castle noticing that there was no sign of life in the castle but she felt that someone was watching her._

"_Kaelyn," she turned around to look up to see her father standing in front of her._

_She smiled, "Daddy?" It was not possible but there he was, her father stood in front of her. He approached her slowly while Kaelyn moved closer to him._

_Deep in the forest, Eric was running faster as the rustling returned. He could hear the sounds of low whispers with his eyes catching a shadowy figure. He turned to look at it but it disappeared before he could catch the sight. "Kaelyn," he yelled out of pure worry._

_There was no response._

_He looked up at the sky and his eyes widened at the sight of a tower. Immediately, he began to run to the direction, hoping that Kaelyn was there._

* * *

"Eric's sweating pretty badly here," Goofy stated to Grumpy.

"So is Kaelyn," Giggly giggled with a worried expression.

Charmy stood next to Grumpy as they watched in the two separate beds. "How can this be happening," he questioned as he watch Eric jerk slightly.

Grumpy wiggled his nose, "Witchcraft. Black magic. It has to be that."

"How do we stop it," Smiley asked as he touched Kaelyn's forehead.

Grumpy shook his head, "You don't."

* * *

"_Daddy, is it really you," Kaelyn approached, touching the chest of her father. It felt so real, she could feel the heartbeat that was against the chest._

_Her father smiled down at her, "It's me, my little snow." Kaelyn could feel the tears in her eyes as she quickly hugged her father tightly. She felt his hand run down her back, rubbing soothing circles as he held her._

"_Kaelyn," she pulled her head back to look over to see Eric running out of the forest._

_Kaelyn released her father and immediately ran over to Eric who quickly ran over to her, quickly hugging her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her close, he pulled back to look at her, "Are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine. Eric, my father-" she turned to look over at her father but she noticed that he was not there anymore. She looked back at Eric who held a concern look, "He was just there."_

_Eric shook his head, "Kaelyn, we have to go. This place is not good."_

"_Eric-"_

"_Kaelyn, please. We have to go," he urged. Suddenly the rustling came as he looked over to see Kaelyn's father standing at where the rustling was. Eric looked around for a moment. He held Kaelyn tightly before he saw a sword against the wall. He immediately ran for it, grabbing it._

_Kaelyn looked at him as she looked at her father. "Eric," she gasped, "what are you doing?"_

"_Kaelyn, this is not real. This is all a lie."_

"_That's my father!"_

"_Kaelyn, your father is dead!"_

_At the sound of those words, Kaelyn's father suddenly began to shift to a darker more gruesome being. The skin began to melt away becoming a skull while the royal clothing became pitch black. A sword appeared in this being's hand as it stepped forward toward Kaelyn._

_Kaelyn felt her heart drop as she backed away. Eric felt his whole heart begin to pound against his chest as he pulled Kaelyn quickly aside. The skull figure attacked causing Eric to defend him, Eric attacked back while Kaelyn watched as the skull figure kept changing back to her father, calling out to her._

"_Kaelyn help me," he begged as Eric kept fighting it._

_Eric looked at her, "Kay, don't! This isn't your father."_

_Kaelyn shook her head as Eric was knocked back with his sword falling from his hand. He crawled back as the skull figure cut his shoulder causing Eric to cringe in pain. The figure then lifted the sword up, changing back to Kaelyn's father to send the final blow._

_Eric closed his eyes preparing for the worse before there was a loud yell. He opened his eyes to see a sword through his chest and behind him was Kaelyn. The figure looked at Kaelyn as he gasped, falling forward slowly fading away as he whispered, "Why, my little snow?"_

_Kaelyn went on her knees, letting the sword slip out of her hand. Tears soon began to run down her face as she began to cry. Slowly Eric sat up and looked at Kaelyn, going to her quickly. He took her into his arms as he watched the figure disappear clearly but feeling Kaelyn crying against his chest._

"_Eric, Kaelyn, wake up," he heard, "wake up!"_

* * *

Eric snapped forward, harshly as he looked up to see Grumpy and Sweetie looking at him. Eric looked down at his shoulder seeing the cut but he quickly looked over at the other side at the loud sobs that were coming next to him.

There he saw Kaelyn crying against Charmy's shoulder. Eric looked at her before standing up, walking over to her. He sat down, not caring about his own injury while he took Kaelyn from Charmy, letting her cry against him.

He did not know what to say. He was as confuse as anyone what had just happen but it broke his heart to see her cry especially when it was his fault. It was his fault that she had to go through this. He swore to protect her and he couldn't protect her there. He felt horrible and heartbroken, seeing her crying.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

That was all he can say.

* * *

"_How can this happen," Andrea yelled as she threw a bottle against the wall. "How can they break away from the nightmare?!"_

"_Something is stronger than your magic," the mirror retorted.  
_

"_Nothing is stronger than my magic. I will be the fairest in the land!"_

* * *

**Damn, scary stuff. Well, all I want to say is that you guys rock and roll! Love ya! Review, PM, and etc!**


	11. Chapter 10

Ch. 10: Distance

"How is she," Smiley asked softly.

Ever since the nightmare, Kaelyn hadn't been able to stay in the same room with Eric. Occasionally they would take small glances at each other when they passed each other but most of the time, Eric was out of the cottage or Kaelyn was in the bedroom.

On this day, Eric was out in the forest with Smiley, hunting. Eric glanced at Smiley and sighed, shaking his head, "Grumpy told me she's just quiet. God Smiley, it was horrible and so violent. This skull creature shaped into her father and when she had….it crushed her"

"She can't blame you," Smiley argued.

Eric shook his head, "She's not blaming me. I'm blaming myself."

"Why?"

Eric pulled an arrow out, crouching down. "I promise to protect her," he explained as he stood up, firing the arrow at the deer, hitting it immediately. The animal dropped as Eric stepped forward, pulling his arrow out as Smiley crouched down to skin the animal.

"Eric, it was black magic. You couldn't do anything about it."

Eric shrugged and shook his head.

Y&S

Kaelyn sat on the doorstep of the cottage watching the forest. Since the nightmare, Eric and she were avoiding each other. "Kaelyn," Sicky sneezed as he walked out and sat next to her, "you okay?"

Kaelyn looked and nodded, "Yes, just thinking."

"About what?"

"It's nothing," she retorted while she continued to stare at the forest. A chill ran up her spine that made her wonder if the skull figure would appear out of the forest.

"They'll be back soon," Sicky told her.

"I know…"

"He worries about you, you know?"

Kaelyn looked up before they heard a loud crunch. Kaelyn stood up wit Sicky went in front of her before the sound of happy whistling came.

Sicky looked at Kaelyn then let his gaze move toward the forest when Smiley came out of the forest holding Eric's bows and arrows with Eric carrying the heavy bag that held the deer meat. Kaelyn looked down at Sicky stood up, taking the bag away from Eric.

Both Eric and Kaelyn's eyes locked before they looked away from each other. Smiley watched as Eric began to walk another direction, taking the bows and arrows from him. "Eric, where are you going," Smiley wondered.

Eric shrugged, "Roof." He then walked away, leaving Kaelyn with Smiley and Sicky.

Kaelyn stood up, turning around walking back inside causing the dwarfs to look over at both directions. Smiley sighed as he shook his head slightly, "We need to get them to talk to each other."

Sicky shook his head, "Grumpy and Sweetie already tried. We are going nowhere fast."

* * *

Lady Andrea approached the mirror starring at it, "Show me the boy." Immediately the mirror's face disappeared to show an image of Eric staring up at the sky. She smirked, as Eric's eyes looked confused and hurt. "Tell me what's running through his mind, mirror?"

"He questions his feelings and his ability to protect her, Your Highness," the mirror explained.

Andrea smiled widely at this statement and immediately turned around, returning to her cauldron and potions. She looked down at the wooden table while letting cauldron show an image of Eric. She chuckled as she opened the spell book, reading the spell.

* * *

Eric had his eyes closed as he let his thoughts randomly go from the nightmare to Kaelyn. He rested on the roof, trying to stay isolated and as he gradually began to fall asleep, a voice came into his head.

"_Close your eyes, let the mind wander…let another take over you…using your body as their own…"_

"What the-" suddenly Eric felt a burning sensation in his head as he groaned loudly.

"_Let me take possession of the mind I want…do my deeds and let me take over your body…my mind in yours…"_

"No…"

"_Your mind is mine, Eric."_

Suddenly Eric's eyes turned from hazel to dark brown eyes and a evil grin formed on his face.

* * *

**I'm sorry this is short but this is kind of leading to this next part. Andrea is out for blood as you can see. So be prepared for everything to happen! In addition, guys, I'm amazed that even after it was finish, 'Beauty Underneath' is still being read and reviewed and favorited! I want to say thank you for your amazing support!**


	12. Chapter 11

Ch. 11: Your Voice

_Kaelyn?_

_Sweetie?_

_Grumpy?_

_Is there anyone here? Why is it so dark and cold? Where is everyone?_

_Eric stood up from the floor, he looked around seeing complete darkness. He began to walk slowly around this unknown place in confusion._

_What happened to me? Where am I?_

"_Your mind is mine," he heard a female voice. He reacted and looked up to see no one thinking he would see a woman. However, there was no one with him as a low chuckle came; he looked around again quickly before the chuckle came again. "Now getting rid of Kaelyn will be easier."_

"_No!"_

_Eric immediately began to run after the voice. He didn't care where he was going or which direction he was heading but he had to find a way out so he can protect Kaelyn. He would not lose her._

* * *

"I say we lock them in one of the room," Charmy stated as he sat down at the table. All the dwarfs agreed that they needed to have an emergency family meeting. "It's getting exhausting."

Smiley shook his head, "I don't think so. You know Eric can pick the locks in every room."

"True."

"I say we just leave them be," Grumpy grumbled, "they're adults." Suddenly Sweetie hit Grumpy at the back of the head causing him to flinch. "Ouch," he complained loudly, "what was that for?" Sweetie wiggled his nose as he glared at Grumpy who shrugged simply, "I'm just saying."

Sicky shook his head as he sneezed loudly. "Bless you," they unanimously said while Sicky nodded before stating, "We can't have this especially when Eric likes her."

"Eric does not."

"Does too! He likes her or even more," Giggly pointed out. "You guys see the way he acts around her. He has someone to talk to him besides us and she understands him."

"I don't trust her," Grumpy grumbled.

"You don't trust her out of your own reasons, Grumpy," Charmy retorted.

"Name one." Charmy slightly opened her mouth to retort before they all heard the door open. Everyone turned to see Eric walking into the cottage looking around the room as if it was foreign.

Grumpy noticed this immediately, "You okay, kid?"

Eric gave them a smirk before nodded, "I'm fine."

Grumpy raised an eyebrow. "I hope you can talk to Kaelyn soon," Grumpy voiced softly for the first time.

Eric looked at him confused, "Why would I need to?"

All the dwarfs looked around. They stood up approaching Eric as Smiley answered, "Remember?" Eric shook his head while the others all looked at him confused and suspicious.

All Eric did was walk over to the kitchen and took a seat at the table away from the other men. Sweetie watched this action and immediately, he got up. The others watched as Sweetie gestured for them to follow him out of the cottage.

Giggly leaned into Sweetie, "What's wrong?"

Sweetie drew a question mark pointing back to the house. Everyone gave a confused looked while Sweetie face palmed his face. He tugged on his ear as the dwarfs all watched, this had been done before over the years. Sometimes when the dwarfs didn't understand what Sweetie said, they had to go to drastic measures especially when it came to communicating with Sweetie.

It was charades.

Sweetie tugged on his ear while Grumpy stated, "Sounds like…" The youngest dwarf looked around for a moment before picking up garlic and holding it in front.

"Sounds like garlic," Charmy questioned.

"Eric dumb dumb," Grumpy immediately answered, "what about Eric?" Sweetie raised an eyebrow in surprise, pointing back to the house. All the men looked at the direction until they realized what Sweetie meant. "Something is up with the boy, even Sweetie can sense it," Grumpy pointed out.

Giggly shook their head, "You guys are acting paranoid. Maybe he did forget about the incident so he can relax."

"We are talking about Eric. This has been bothering him for a bit so I doubt that," Smiley spoke, "let's just watch for now."

* * *

_He had been walking through the place for what it seemed like hours. He was exhausted as he sat down on the ground, looking up at the sky._

* * *

Night came when Kaelyn came downstairs to see the dwarfs all at the table but the one man she was looking for was not present at the table. "Where's Eric," she asked gently. Sweetie looked up and pointed outside, Kaelyn turned her head to see Eric standing outside. Kaelyn sighed as she walked out, approaching Eric by touching his shoulder gently. "Can we talk," she whispered.

He nodded and soon they began to walk toward the forest. There was a long silence between the two before Kaelyn gently spoke, "Eric, that day in the nightmare, I've been thinking a lot about it. Eric, I've grown to have some strong feelings to you and I'm unsure on how to handle them. When it was my father and you, I didn't know what to do but my heart kept saying to chose you." Kaelyn wiped the tears on her face as she looked up at him, "Eric, I'm scared…"

"How so," he replied.

Kaelyn stopped in the middle of the brook of the forest with the moon shinning. Their eyes locked immediately and Kaelyn gasped at the sight of the eyes.

Eric's eyes were not hazel but a very dark brown. "Eric," she questioned slowly backing away from him.

"Those idiots couldn't notice that their friend was gone," Eric chuckled. The voice suddenly began to change to a voice that Kaelyn knew all too well. It was a female's voice emulating from Eric; it was her stepmother.

"Where's Eric," Kaelyn demanded as she looked for something to defend herself.

Andrea chuckled as she pulled out Eric's sword, "He's gone." In one swift motion, Andrea attacked Kaelyn who ducked at the strike. Andrea moved closer, "I'm going to make sure that you are dead by my own hands."

"Eric, snap out of it," Kaelyn called out.

"You can't get to him. His mind is mine."

"Eric, fight it!"

Y&S

"_Eric, fight it!"_

"_Kaelyn," Eric called out to him, standing up immediately at the sound of her voice._

"_Eric, I know you are in there."_

_Eric stood up quickly from where he was sitting. He then began to run toward the sound of her voice. Warmth began to take over his body and a light began to shine as he ran closer to the voice._

Y&S

Kaelyn laid on the ground, after stumbling several times. She looked up seeing the sword being lifted, preparing for the blow that would end her. Andrea chuckled loudly, "Now I'll be fairest in the land." Kaelyn shield herself until she heard a loud clank.

She looked up to see the sword on the ground while Andrea's left hand was gripping the right. A shock expression was over her face as she gritted her teeth, the eyes were changing slowly back and forth from hazel to brown eyes.

Andrea fought it off before lunging at Kaelyn, trying to choke her. Suddenly the left arm flung back as Andrea struggled with Eric's body.

Y&S

Andrea turned away from her cauldron to her mirror, "What's happening?"

The mirror chuckled, "You are losing control."

Y&S

"No," Andrea gasped, "no!"

"I want my mind back now," Andrea's voice shouted changing back to Eric's.

Kaelyn choked out, "You are stronger Eric."

Suddenly Andrea released her grip on Kaelyn's throat as she staggered backwards. Kaelyn took in a deep breath before she watched as Eric's body twisted a bit, he backed away harshly crashing into a tree with his back. Kaelyn picked up the sword while approaching the body. She crouched down, gently touching Eric's cheek before she heard a loud groan.

Slowly the eyes opened to show tired hazel eyes. Kaelyn sighed as she immediately hugged Eric tightly, helping him up. They began to walk back to the cottage with Eric resting his head on Kaelyn's shoulder before he softly said to her, "I heard you."

"What?"

"Through the darkness and cold, I heard your voice and I could feel the warmth of your voice. I knew you needed me, you were calling me and I had to come. I had to…"

* * *

"NO!" Andrea yelled as she turned back to her mirror, pointing at it, "You know something that you are withholding from me."

The mirror smirked, "Dear queen, I hold no secrets however you are blind to the bond that has built between the two. The princess has developed feelings for her protector and her protector reciprocates unknowingly."

"Love? Love is what preventing me?!"

"Love beats everything."

Andrea shook her head, "It won't beat everything."

* * *

**I'm going to apologize if this chapter is not okay and also that it took so long. I got sick and I thought maybe this can help. You know the drill, Review, PM, etc.**


	13. Chapter 12

Ch. 12: Apology

A loud strike of thunder awoke Kaelyn causing her to jump up in bed. She looked over to see Grumpy, still asleep, hiding his head underneath the sheets as he grumbled against his pillow. Kaelyn took in a deep breath before stepping out of the bed. She cautiously peered out of the bedroom before seeing a small glow below with the soft tune playing.

Cautiously, Kaelyn walked down the staircase. As she became closer to the bottom floor, the tune became louder. She looked over to see that sitting on the wooden chair was Eric playing his flute with a candle glowing softly by his feet. He was reclining in a sleeping position with his boots on the table by the candle. Upon hearing the footsteps, Eric immediately stopped and looked up to see Kaelyn gazing at him.

"Oh please don't stop," she whispered as she approached him. Eric smiled softly at her before he placed the flute down. "You play so beautiful," she whispered to him.

Eric blushed softly before patting his lap for Kaelyn to sit at. For a moment, Kaelyn stood there unsure of what to do but once Eric gave her a soft smile, she smiled back and moved toward him.

Slowly she sat down on his lap; Eric wrapped his arms around her waist letting her lean her head on his shoulder. Kaelyn immediately tensed up at the touch.

For both, it had been rough and slowly there were reaffirming what they had established or what they thought they established. Kaelyn was conflicted in her mind about her feelings toward Eric while he was doing the same thing. They were friends and they developed the close bond that was their friendship.

"Relax," he whispered into her ear.

Kaelyn instantly blushed and relaxed. She continued to rest her head on his shoulder, taking the scent that was he. He smelt like fresh rain after a storm, it was calming scent that she enjoyed the most, surprisingly.

"Eric," she called to him. He opened his eyes and looked down at her; she gently touched his cheek before she apologized softly, "I'm sorry that we didn't talk about what happened."

He gave a sad smile, gently kissing her forehead. "Nothing to apologize," he whispered to her, "I'm sorry that I couldn't…I couldn't…" He stopped and shook his head, sighing quietly.

Suddenly Kaelyn felt tension build in Eric's body as his arms loosely released her waist. Kaelyn gently touched his cheek, making him look up at her. Their eyes locked with Kaelyn noticing sadness in Eric's eyes. "What's wrong," she worried.

"I couldn't protect you," Eric answered.

"Eric…"

"I couldn't protect you and seeing all that pain in your eyes, Kay. It killed me," he stated as he ran his hand through his hair. He turned his head away from her before he felt her hand on his cheek again. Her touch was soft and Eric closed his eyes at the touch, Kaelyn ran her hand against his skin, moving down slowly.

"You protected me," she told him softly. Kaelyn slipped her hand into his shirt, running it against his chest and gently she felt the small birthmark against his shoulder. She traced it softly as she rested her head against his shoulder again. "You are the only friend I have and the only person I can fully trust next to the others," Kaelyn told him softly.

Slowly Eric's tension disappeared as he gradually began to fall asleep. Kaelyn smiled at him as she watched the eyes slowly droop. As they fully closed, Kaelyn gently kissed the skin of his neck before wrapping her arms around him securely with his arms immediately wrapping around her also.

Kaelyn slowly began to fall asleep also but there was one thought she wished she would have told him her feelings, how she truly felt about him. Her final thought before falling asleep was only four words.

_I love you, Eric._

* * *

**Super short due to still being sick. I wanted to at least give you a chapter because well you guys are awesome and all that. So review, PM, etc! Thanks for your support!**


	14. Chapter 13

Ch. 13: Grumpy's Story

Grumpy began to walk down the staircase, wondering where Kaelyn and Eric wandered off. When he awoke, Kaelyn's bed was empty and soon he stepped out of the bed to check on Eric also. He pushed the door open to see that Eric's bed was empty as well while Sweetie was snoring loudly. _Where are they, _he wondered.

He began to walk down the staircase before he noticed Kaelyn in Eric's lap. Eric's eyes were close while Kaelyn was sleeping on his shoulder. As Grumpy moved closer, Eric seemed to sense him coming for slowly the young man's eyes began to open. He groggily looked over at Kaelyn and smiled before turning his head to see Grumpy's somewhat irritated look. "We have to talk," Grumpy grumbled before he turned back around, walking up the staircase.

Eric sighed before Kaelyn began to move a bit. She slowly opened her eyes, yawning a bit before she looked up at Eric. She smiled softly, "Good morning."

"Morning," he smiled back.

"I should get breakfast ready," she told him as she removed herself from Eric's lap. The warmth that she felt suddenly left when she went away from him and Kaelyn missed it. Eric stood up, stretching slowly before walking up to get dress.

Y&S

"Time to eat," Kaelyn shouted.

Suddenly she could hear the loud sounds of yells for 'move over' or 'move it'. The footsteps echoed as each dwarf crashed into their seats. They all began to grab for the food before Kaelyn looked up to see Eric coming down. She smiled softly catching Grumpy's attention as he chewed a bit of his food. Eric walked down the stairs and sat down in his chair next to Sweetie.

The young dwarf poked Eric causing him to smile a bit. "Where were you," Goofy chuckled quietly.

Eric looked up slightly at Kaelyn who blushed before he looked back down, "I slept downstairs that's all."

"So did Kaelyn," Smiley pointed out.

Kaelyn and Eric both gave a light chuckle and a tentative smile. Suddenly they both heard a loud clang of silverware. Everyone turned toward the sound to see Grumpy standing up and storming out of the cottage, slamming the door behind him.

Eric looked over at Sweetie then at the others who all had confused looks. Eric stood up, following Grumpy out of the cottage.

Y&S

"Grumpy," Eric shouted as he ran up to catch up to his friend. The dwarf stopped and turned around, waiting for Eric to catch up. "What's with you," Eric questioned once he reached Grumpy.

"You are falling for her," Grumpy pointed out.

"So what if I am," Eric argued. He ran a hand through his hair before stating, "Grumpy, she makes me feel different. She's special and I care about her." Grumpy shook his head and Eric gritted his teeth, "What's the matter with me actually being happy?"

"Cause in the end, people like her will break your heart," Grumpy argued, facing away from Eric.

"How do you know that?"

"I just do."

"You just know based on what? Grumpy, you do not assume unless you know something. Stop hiding from me and speak up."

"You want to know, boy?"

"Yes!"

"I fell in love with a princess that's why," Grumpy shouted.

Eric's eyes widened as he moved closer to Grumpy, confused. "What," he asked his friend, "what do you mean? How? When?"

Grumpy sighed and shook his head. He gestured for Eric to sit down on the log as he sat next to him. He pulled off his hat, running his fingers through his beard before speaking, "There was a time when I was younger, and I left the cottage on my own to a faraway castle. At the time, I was performing there and in the audience was a princess named Celina."

Grumpy sighed again, "She adored the performances and I thought we fell in love."

"You thought?"

Grumpy shook his head looking away, "She was just preoccupying herself with me to make the prince jealous. Eric," he looked up at the boy, "royals will only marry royals. We are nothing to them and if you think that, she is going to love you. You are wrong."

"You don't know that."

"We are just her protection," Grumpy pressed. "Once this is over, she's going to leave you for a prince and you will feel heartache as much as I did."

Eric shook his head, "Maybe you're wrong."

Grumpy stood up and began to walk away but glanced at Eric one more time, "Don't risk your heart, Eric." Then Grumpy disappeared into the forest.

* * *

"_I know what will work for this," Andrea smiled wickedly._

"_You can't break their love."_

"_Oh yes I can when one hurts the other, one's heart breaks."_

* * *

**Bum bum bum! Who likes to take a wild guess what's going to happen? Love ya guys and guess whose better! Review, PM, etc.**


	15. Chapter 14

Ch. 14: Unexpected Company

"I know what will be her downfall," Andrea said to the mirror.

The mirror raised an eyebrow, "Nothing can stop what they already have. Everything you throw at them makes them stronger."

Andrea shook her head, returning to the cauldron. She peered in to see Grumpy continuing to walk in the forest while Eric was walking back to the cottage. "That dwarf gave me a splendid idea," she stated.

* * *

"I don't need Grumpy's approval," Eric muttered to himself as he walked over to the cottage. As he walked closer to the cottage, he inwardly sighed. Though he told himself he did not need Grumpy's approval, he _wanted_ Grumpy's approval for he looked up to him. Grumpy was equivalent to a father to him and Grumpy, though he would not admit, was like a father to Eric.

Kaelyn watched as Eric walked back, a sad expression that showed on his face as he walked up to the others. She leaned in to listen as they spoke.

"What happened with Grumpy," Smiley inquired.

Eric sighed, running his hand through his hair, "He's just being himself."

"Well, we need you to go hunting again," Goofy handed Eric his bow and arrows. Eric took the weapon in hand and placed it over his body while Goofy stated, "He'll come around, Eric."

"Is it true," Eric inquired. The remaining dwarfs all looked up at Eric with inquiring looks that showed their confusion. Eric's hazel eyes wandered to each dwarf's face before elaborating, "Is it true that Grumpy fell in love with a princess?"

There was a strong silence among them before a loud sigh came again. He turned his head toward Charmy who was looking down; he wiggled his nose before saying softly, "He fell in love and…she broke his heart."

Eric looked away with this answer and began to walk back to the forest. He suddenly stopped at the sight of Kaelyn; he walked up to her and gently kissed her cheek. He pulled back and smiled softly to her. "I'll be back," he whispered to her.

Kaelyn smiled, "I'll be waiting."

Eric gave her a light smile before running back into the forest, disappearing.

* * *

"_A heart of a dove, the petal of a rose, and the sapphire from a crown jewel."_

"_You won't succeed."_

_All Andrea did was smile as the cauldron glowed. She grabbed a ladle, pouring the potion in a glass goblet. She then smirked at the mirror before drinking it._

* * *

Kaelyn was humming softly, thinking about Eric when she heard footsteps enter. She turned around to see Sweetie entering the room with a basket full of apples. "Hello Sweet," she greeted.

Sweetie waved back before throwing an apple to her. Kaelyn caught the apple, taking a small bite from it. "Sweetie," Kaelyn wondered, "does Eric like me?"

Sweetie looked out the window for a moment before nodding quickly. Though Sweetie wouldn't had 'said' a thing to Kaelyn when Eric was there. However, this was a different. Sweetie wanted Kaelyn and Eric to get together but due to some interference (Grumpy) but now this was Sweetie's opportunity.

Sweetie smiled at Kaelyn, nodding softly.

Kaelyn smiled, ready to retort until she heard loud trotting. Sweetie gave a worried expression before he stepped out with Kaelyn behind him.

In the distance was a white stallion approaching with its rider. The rider had short blonde hair with the charming smile as he rode up to Kaelyn and Sweetie. Kaelyn immediately recognized him as he stepped off his horse, "Prince Damien?"

Damien smiled, "Princess, thank god I found you."

Sweetie protectively went in front of Kaelyn but she touched his shoulder. "It's okay, Sweetie," she told him. She stepped up to the prince, giving a cautious look, "How did you find me?"

Damien looked around before taking her hand in his, "I heard of your disappearance and I vowed to myself to find you. I've been riding for days trying to find you."

"Why," Kaelyn inquired.

"I wish to marry you, Kaelyn. That's why."

Sweetie's jaw suddenly dropped.

Y&S

Eric was returning from his hunting, his mind floating away to Kaelyn. He was reaching the cottage before he stopped, seeing Kaelyn and Sweetie. He was about to approach them before he heard another voice, "I heard of your disappearance and I vowed to myself to find you. I've been riding for days trying to find you."

_Who is the hell is that,_ Eric wondered as he peered a bit to see Prince Damien holding Kaelyn's hand. His stomach suddenly tightened as he watched the scene unfold before him. _Kaelyn doesn't like him,_ he told himself.

"Why," Kaelyn inquired.

_Yes, why are you here?_

"I wish to marry you, Kaelyn. That's why."

Eric's heart dropped, _she loves me, I thought._

"Your Grace, I can't leave these men behind," Kaelyn stated, "I owe them my life and they are my friends."

Damien chuckled, "I get that but you are a princess and you shouldn't be among these commoners."

"I understand that but…"

"Marry me," Damien pressed.

Eric's heart dropped further as Kaelyn retorted, "I have to think about it."

"That commoner who is protecting you won't fit in with us. Royals with royals."

Eric cringed, _Grumpy was right._

Y&S

Sweetie noticed Eric immediately, the hurt across his face as he turned around and began to walk away. Sweetie stepped away from Kaelyn and began to chase after the boy but stopped seeing that his archery equipment on the ground. "Sweetie, what's wrong," he heard Kaelyn worried.

Sweetie grabbed the archery equipment, walking out with it. Kaelyn took them as he handed them to her, "These are Eric's." She looked back at Damien, "Come back in two days time."

He bowed to her and stepped back onto the horse. As he turned and began to ride away but as he slowly began to be out of Kaelyn's line of sight, he began to change.

The horse's white color disappeared into a midnight black while the prince's face began to morph. The hair became darker and longer while the facial structure became more feminine and a small chuckle came.

"First part done," Andrea whispered.

* * *

**Thanks for your patience. Review PM, etc!**


	16. Chapter 15

Ch. 15: The Raven

Eric yawned as he began to walk back to the cottage. He walked for hours with his heartache turning into bitterness. He could see the light of the cottage as he began to exit out of the forest. He noticed that inside was Kaelyn with the dwarfs.

"It's late," Kaelyn stated, "he should have been back by now." Grumpy had returned with the others all gathered in the cottage, night had fallen but Eric had not returned. Kaelyn paced back and forth, "I'm worried."

"I bet it's your fault that he went missing," Grumpy huffed.

Kaelyn's eyebrows furrowed, "I didn't do anything."

"Sweetie mentioned a prince coming and he asked for your hand in marriage."

Kaelyn looked over at Sweetie who nodded softly. She sighed and shook her head, "I wasn't sure about myself and I told him to come back in two days."

"Then you'll leave," Kaelyn turned around to see Eric standing at the doorway, looking away from her. Grumpy watched as Kaelyn tried to approach him or touch his arm but he pulled away, going around her and standing on the other side of the table. "You'll leave us for a prince and I thought…what I thought was foolish," Eric stated.

"Eric, wait," but before Kaelyn could stop him, he turned away and ascended the staircase.

All the dwarfs gave Kaelyn a sympathetic look except Grumpy. Each followed Eric up the staircase before Grumpy looked back at Kaelyn, "Royals will always go with royals."

"Grumpy, I don't love him," Kaelyn tried to explain.

"And you love Eric? Kaelyn, what if it does work out?"

"It would…"

Grumpy shook his head, "You and I both know that the people want a royal blood line, not some common boy who was left on street performers' doorstep. Stop giving him false hopes."

"Grumpy, wait."

However, Grumpy did not and walked up the staircase. He then entered the bedroom closing the door, leaving Kaelyn all alone as night took over and she blew out the candles with tears streaming down her face.

* * *

"I told you that this would break them apart," Andrea chuckled.

The mirror shook his head, "Now what will you?"

"Now that lover boy is out of the way, my stepdaughter will be gone."

"How do you plan that? Broken heart isn't enough."

"If I want to be the fairest of them all, her being dead would work better." Andrea then stormed out and disappeared.

The mirror looked around and closed his eyes for a moment. Though he was not supposed to interfere with the mortals' affairs, this was a different. He had to interfere and it was going to start with young Eric.

* * *

_He was in a room filled with mirrors. He was lost and confused unsure how he even got himself in the maze of mirrors or how he was going get out. He looked up at his reflection seeing another man looking back at him._

_He looked down to see the man showing his shoulder, revealing a birthmark. It looked like his birthmark, showing the sword shape like. Eric moved his shirt a bit to look at his birthmark before he looked up again to see the man gone. "You are special you know," Eric turned to see another man looking at him._

"_Who are you," Eric wondered._

"_I'm just a friend, little warrior."_

"_Little warrior?"_

"_Your father was a warrior or a guardian to your mother, a princess before they eventually married. Your father became close friends to Kaelyn's father."_

"_I don't believe you," Eric shook his head as he began to continue his walk in maze. He ran into another wall of mirrors before turning around to see the man in the mirror in front of him. "You are telling me lies."_

"_You're confused; Eric but these are no lies. You are meant to be with her."_

* * *

Eric abruptly awoke, breathing heavily. He turned his head toward the window to see dawn shinning through the window. He stepped out of the bed, walking out of the room and peered in not to see Kaelyn laying bed while Grumpy loudly snored. "Wonder where she is," he worried a bit. He began to walk down the staircase, looking for Kaelyn before him stopping at the last step. He could see Kaelyn sleeping in the chair, her eyes still red from crying as he stopped.

He sighed before he turned and walked away. He entered the bedroom before noticing a strange raven at the window. He stared at it before it glared at him before it flew away from the window.

With immediate worry, Eric grabbed his archery equipment and bent to Sweetie who was still asleep. "Sweet," he nudged the dwarf whose head popped up with tired eyes, "I need to go out to handle something. I'll be back soon." Sweetie nodded, laying back and resuming his sleep and Eric left to go investigate this bird.

Y&S

Kaelyn woke up to whistling. She groggily looked up to see Smiley and Goofy were walking around the kitchen. She yawned before Smiley spoke, "Good to see you awake, Kay."

"Thanks," she sighed. She let her eyes search the area before she asked, "Where's everyone else?"

"Sweetie told us Eric went out to do something. The others went to a nearby town to get some food but we decided to stay here," Smiley explained.

"You sure?"

Goofy nodded, "Quite positive. Last night was a bit…"

"Intense," Smiley completed, "so we cleaned some of the dishes to help you out."

Kaelyn smiled and kissed both men's foreheads before she walked up the staircase. When she entered the room, she noticed Grumpy exiting out of the room. They locked eyes but Kaelyn looked away, walking passed him.

Grumpy shrugged and walked down the stairs, greeting the others, "Gentlemen."

Smiley suddenly frowned and looked at him, "What did you say?"

"What do you mean 'what did I say'? I said nothing," Grumpy defended himself.

Goofy rolled his eyes, "Sure. Now what did you say cause whatever it was cause Eric and Kaelyn to both heartbroken. They did love each other."

"Love? She's a princess!"

"Does that matter anymore, Grump? Has your distaste and your own grudge get the better of you? It looks like it has because we knew Eric loved her and Kaelyn loved Eric. They had that look and it was reciprocated whole heartedly but _you _had to interfere," Smiley poked at his chest.

Grumpy swat his hand before noticing the seriousness in his brother's face. He sighed and rubbed his face, "Okay. Let's find Eric and we'll talk with him. Does that work?"

Goofy and Smiley nodded in agreement. Smiley approached a quill and wrote Kaelyn a small note that they would be back. Then they all left to go find Eric.

Y&S

Eric had been following the raven for a while now. There was no opportune time to shoot an arrow until he reached a meadow. The raven landed on a rock with Eric watching it behind a tree. Suddenly the raven began to shift form changing into a beautiful woman and Eric knew who this woman of. He pulled the arrow out of his holder before setting it against his bow as he stepped out of the shadows, "I knew there was something wrong with a raven in a forest."

Andrea smirked, "Be careful young warrior. You are already a bit far from Kaelyn."

"But you are nowhere near her," he retorted.

"True but it will be very unfortunate when the woman you are destined to fall in love dies."

"What?"

"You are part of a bloodline of great warriors. Warriors like you marry into the royal family and you and Kaelyn were meant to be. But now, I have you."

Before Eric could react, he fell over with his legs, which were suddenly wrapped by a vine. He struggled as he prepared to shoot an arrow when a couple other vines restrained him. Andrea smiled evilly and laughed, "Goodbye Eric."

A dark fog took over her body and soon she disappeared, leaving Eric struggling to get free.

Y&S

After Grumpy, Smiley, and Goofy's departure, Kaelyn took a moment to collect all her thoughts. She had to talk to Eric; she _needed_ to talk to him because her heart hurt so much. She didn't care if the prince returned for if he did, she would decline him. She would tell him that she fell in love with someone else.

_I am willing to give up my crown if it means being with Eric._

"Kay," she heard her name called. She immediately stood up, walking down the staircase to see him standing in the doorway. His archery equipment placed aside with a couple apples in his hand. He stepped into the cottage and smiled softly as he spoke, "I think we should talk."

Kaelyn nodded with a small smile, "So do I, Eric."

* * *

**Oh yes I did, I left you hanging. You know the deal my friends: Review, PM, etc! Love to hear from you cause reviews make the world go round.  
**


	17. Chapter 16

Ch. 16: The Apple

Kaelyn smiled at Eric as she stepped forward to him. "Eric, I need to tell you everything," she softly said to him as she touched his hand. He smiled up at her and nodded before sitting down at the chair, gesturing to do the same. Kaelyn sat across from him, taking his hand into hers once more.

She took in a deep breath before she whispered, "Do you want to be with me?"

* * *

_Cannot breathe…must get to Kaelyn before it is too late._

Eric was struggling. The vines had not loosened but become tighter as he continued to struggle, constricting him as if a snake was choking him. He was fighting so much and all he tried to comprehend was that Kaelyn was in danger. "Eric," he suddenly heard.

_Smiley!_

"Eric, boy, where are you?"

_Grumpy!_

"Eric!"

_Goofy!_

He struggled a bit more as the vine expanded over his mouth. Eric bit at it before it flinched back in pain to give him the opportunity to shout. "Guys, I need help," he called out as the vine went over his mouth one more time.

* * *

"Of course I want to be with you," Eric smiled at Kaelyn. Their hands still linked as he handed her the other apple before kissing Kaelyn's hand softly.

Kaelyn smiled at the gesture before speaking, "The prince doesn't come back tomorrow but I don't care about him."

Eric nodded, "I know and I was acting foolish."

"I understand why though. We are from two different worlds but I have this connection with you. Eric, you understand me and almost the greatest friend I will ever have."

"You are my friend also, Kay."

* * *

"Guys, over here!"

Grumpy heard this immediately and began to run with Smiley and Goofy following behind. They ran through the forest until they saw Eric struggling with the vines. They pulled out their knives attacking it but the vines began to fight back. They swung at the dwarves as it tightened around Eric's body. He cried out in pain before Grumpy cut at the vine, injuring it, but also loosening its hold on Eric.

"Keep hitting it," he yelled as he began to wiggle out of the vines' grip.

"What is this thing," Grumpy yelled.

"A little gift from the queen. She's after Kaelyn!"

"Kaelyn's at the cottage," Goofy chuckled though he held a serious face.

"She's not going to be safe for long."

* * *

"I say that tonight you and I leave for a bit," Eric suggested, moving closer to her.

Kaelyn rested her head against his shoulder. "You mean run away," she asked him. She lifted her head up, Eric's eyes looked down and away from hers as she cupped his cheek, "what about the others?"

"They'll understand," he answered, "but we need to be together."

"Tonight?"

"Tonight."

* * *

"Finally," Eric yelled as the vines released him. Eric rolled away from them as he struggled to stand up and grab his archery equipment but Grumpy and Smiley grabbed him, lifting him up. "We got to get back to the cottage," Eric urged.

Grumpy looked back to the forest, "That's a long run, kid."

"I'm not going to lose her."

He pulled away from their hold, grabbing his equipment and began to run slowly back to Kaelyn. The dwarves all looked at him and began to follow but not all noticed that the sky began to darken.

Y&S

"Is it me or did it get dark," Sicky wondered as the others were leaving the town.

The dwarves all nodded in agreement. "Do you think a storm is coming," Charmy inquired as he gestured his horse to go faster.

Sweetie swallowed a lump in his throat before he cleared it. Giggly patted his back before looking up at the sky also, "Let's just get home. Maybe Eric and Kaelyn made up by now."

* * *

"Say, I got this apple for you," Eric smiled as he handed it to Kaelyn. She took it into her hand and smiled at Eric. He gently pushed a strand of hair behind her ear as he continued, "I heard if you eat an apple with a loved one that it gives you a wish."

"But I already have what I wish for," Kaelyn retorted with a small laugh.

Eric shrugged, "Doesn't hurt."

Kaelyn looked down at the red apple; how it shined in the sunlight that slowly dwindling. She smiled, "Yeah, a small bite won't hurt."

Eric stood up, taking her hand into his. They locked eyes before Eric said, "On the count of three, we'll both take a bite. Okay?" Kaelyn nodded as she lifted the apple up to her lips. Eric gave a wicked grin to her as he inquired, "Do you have your wish?"

"Yes," she answered.

"One…"

Kaelyn's smile widened, "Two…"

"Three…"

Kaelyn's teeth sunk into the apple taking her first bite. Suddenly out in the distance, she heard a loud distant yell, "Kaelyn!"

"Eric," she looked over at the figure in front of her as the smile widened more. Slowly Eric's face began to shift as Kaelyn began to walk over to the doorway, the apple slipping out of her hand. The room began to spin and her body began to feel numb and so cold. She rested against the doorway as she heard a loud chuckle, almost woman like causing Kaelyn to look over her shoulder.

There before Kaelyn was her stepmother who smiled down at her evilly as she yelled aloud, "Now I'm fairest in the land."

"NO," Eric yelled as he fired an arrow at Andrea but then she disappeared into a dark fog. "Drat," he cussed inwardly before he noticed Kaelyn slowly slumping against the doorway. Eric began to pale as he dropped his archer's equipment as he ran over to her. He slid into the ground slowly picking her up into his arms as he sighed softly, "Kay…Kaelyn…"

"Eric…"

"I'm right here…"

"It's so cold."

"It's going to be okay, sweetie. Stay awake," he ordered. He cupped her cheek, "Please stay awake…"

Nevertheless, it was too late; Kaelyn's eyes closed and her body went limped in Eric's arms. Eric closed his eyes, placing his forehead against hers, "No…no."

Suddenly it began to rain, with all the dwarves appearing at the same time. They looked at Eric with Kaelyn in his arms, Grumpy approached first, touching Kaelyn's pulse before he whispered to Eric, "She's gone…"

* * *

"_I'm fairest in the land," Andrea yelled in delight as she spun around. The mirror watched her as she looked at him, "I told you that I would win."_

"_Indeed, you are now fairest in the land."_

_She clapped in delight before walking off. The mirror shook his head as he spoke to himself, "You seem to have made a mistake, Your Majesty. You may have now become fairest in the land but the potion you had used on the apple has a reverse affect. She sleeps in death and true love will conquer all but you must fall as well."_

* * *

**No! I'm evil but of course, there will be a happy ending! Review, PM, etc! Love you guys!**


	18. Chapter 17

Ch. 17: Time to Fight

_Blue skies…that was the first thing she saw when she awoke. She sat up and looked around, seeing nothing but a meadow and the sky. Where am I, she wondered as she let her eyes wander around the open area. "Eric," she called out and her voice traveled, echoing into the silence. "Eric, where are you?"_

_She stood up, looking down to see that she was wearing her normal travel clothes. Suddenly she heard a soft hum, a hum she knew so well. "Eric," she called out once more before the humming disappeared. She looked around again before she did what she knew best.  
_

_She began to walk around and try to find her way...or at least, find Eric or the others._

* * *

_Tap…tap…tap…_

Rain. That's all they could hear and it was the only sound that was being heard besides their own tears. Eric lifted Kaelyn's body up and carried her to the bedroom, closing the door and keeping a quiet vigil.

It had been that way since last night.

"He's been up there for a while now," Smiley whispered to Sweetie. The dwarfs knew that Eric needed time to mourn but soon they would have to bury her body soon. Smiley glanced up before looking over at Sweetie again then at Grumpy, "One of you should go talk to him."

"What do we say," Grumpy pondered. He shook his head removing his cap as he sighed, running his hand through his beard. "I was wrong about Kaelyn," Grumpy confessed, "she loved Eric and look what has happen."

Charmy touched Grumpy's shoulder. "Eric doesn't blame you," he told his brother, "but you should go talk to him."

Grumpy gave a light nod before standing up from his seat. The dwarfs stood up as they watched Grumpy ascend the staircase to Eric's bedroom. Grumpy stood before the door and knocked softly.

There was a silence before he knocked again a bit louder. Finally, a sad tone arose, "Enter." Grumpy looked over his shoulder at his brothers before taking a deep breath and opened the door. When he entered, the sight was astounding.

Eric sat by Kaelyn's bedside, her hands resting on her chest while Eric rested his head on the bed. Beside the bed on the nightstand was a small glow from a candle with the rain still playing in the background. "Eric," Grumpy approached standing beside the boy. Eric took a glance up before Grumpy placed his hand on his shoulder, rubbing it soothingly. "I'm so sorry," he apologized.

"There is nothing to apologize for, Grumpy," Eric rasped.

"Eric, you know you have to bury her soon?"

Eric shook his head before running his hand over his face. "I can't," he whispered softly as he looked down placing his hand over Kaelyn's, "she's too beautiful to…"

"Bury," Grumpy finished with Eric nodding again.

Never in his life had Grumpy seen such sadness across Eric's face until now. He could see the pure pain of heartbreak and failure that Eric's face expressed. The dwarf slowly began to walk away but kept his eyes on the boy. As he reached the doorway, he watched Eric softly touched Kaelyn's cold cheek, running his finger against it softly before pulling back. It was the pure tenderness of Eric's touch that seemed to have Grumpy sad as well. The queen had taken everything from Eric right there; he took what a heart and soul would need and that was love.

Grumpy could see that queen may have taken Kaelyn but also had taken Eric's love as well. "I wish there was something I can do," Grumpy expressed softly.

"I don't know what you can do, Grumpy," Eric stated as he stood up. He walked over to the doorway, looking tired as he continued, "I don't know who I am anymore."

"Why's that?"

A loud and dry chuckle came, "I was told one moment that I was an orphan then another moment, I discover I'm part of this line of guardians _meant_ to protect the royalty, _meant_ to fall in love with them but, look where we are. Kaelyn's gone and I don't know what to do. I just don't know."

Y&S

"The queen needs to be stopped," Charmy stated to the group as he stood from his seat. "She tried to hurt Eric and she took Kaelyn away."

"What do you have planned," Giggly questioned.

"I don't know yet."

"We can't just waltz in with swords and shields waving," Smiley stated to his brother. "We are street performers not an army." The others nodded in agreement.

"We don't have to an army," they all looked up to see Eric standing with Grumpy. He descended the stairs before he approached Charmy who touched his shoulder then sat back down. Eric looked at all of dwarfs before he spoke, "We owe to Kaelyn to stop this witch."

"We aren't knights, Eric," Goofy argued.

"I know that but I feel it in _my_ heart and soul that we need to stop her. This is because I _have _this right to do that. I'm doing this because I loved Kaelyn and the queen needs to be stopped now."

"He might also be a guardian to the royal court also," Grumpy added. Everyone gave a shock expression with Eric shrugging it off. There were still unsure looks on their faces and Grumpy understood why, a queen against a small group of performers.

It was not looking good.

"I'm going with him," Grumpy stated. Eric raised an eyebrow at the dwarf who looked back at him then he looked back at the others, "We are a family and Kaelyn was part of this family. I say we do this!"

"Let's fight," Smiley yelled triumphantly.

* * *

**Short because the next chapter or so is going to be really long cause there is going to be an invasion in the castle! This is going to get good!**


	19. Chapter 18

Ch. 18: Invasion

"Ow," Smiley shouted as Sweetie elbowed him, "Sweetie that hurt."

"Goofy, you are on top of my leg," Giggly hissed.

"I think that's me," Sicky coughed.

"Will everyone just shut up," Grumpy shouted to them as he drove the wagon.

The dwarfs and Eric devised a plan to enter the castle in the most convenient way and that was using a hay wagon. Upon traveling up the road, Eric and the dwarfs noticed the hay wagon moving toward them. An idea formed in Eric's head as he quickly climbed up a nearby tree with Sweetie trailing behind. Everyone else hid while the wagon began to pass them with its driver guiding the horses. Suddenly Eric lay back upside down while holding Sweetie by his ankles and when the driver was right below Sweetie, he hit the driver with Eric's bow, knocking him out. With the driver down for the count, the dwarfs took the wagon.

"Stop moving," Charmy ordered them.

Hidden inside was Eric and most of the dwarfs while Grumpy volunteered to drive the castle. Eric held his sword close to his side as he peered out a bit and whispered to Grumpy, "How much further do we got?"

"A little bit more."

Eric nodded before slipping back into the hay bed.

Y&S

"Halt," the guard yelled to Grumpy.

Grumpy pulled the horses over while Eric placed the finger over his lips to the others. Everyone nodded while the guards walked over to Grumpy. "What is your business here," one guard asked.

"We're here to drop this hay off in the stables," Grumpy lied as the guards looked at the bail of hay.

One of the guards pulled out their sword slowly pushing the blade into the bail of hay. The blade slid between Sweetie's legs causing everyone to gasp inwardly. Eric's eyes widened while he covered Sweetie's mouth.

The blade pulled back and Eric still held Sweetie, waiting for a sign that it was clear. "You may proceed," they heard the guard said before the wagon began to move again. Eric then released Sweetie, releasing the breath that he held before mouthing, 'That was close'.

* * *

"_Eric," Kaelyn called out loudly as she moved further into the forest. The humming she had been hearing continued to grow louder but every time she thought she was closer to the source of the tune, it distanced itself._

_Kaelyn didn't know where she was going but she hoped the humming would lead her back to Eric and the others. Finally, she reached the edge of the forest and there before her was a castle gate. "I would go to it," she quickly turned to see a man standing behind her._

"_Who are you," Kaelyn cautiously questioned._

_The man smiled at her, "Have no fear dear Princess, I am a friend who supports you but unfortunately must predict for your stepmother."_

_Kaelyn kept her distance, "Where am I?"_

"_I do not know but continue to go toward the castle gates. There will be a time where you will be needed."_

"_How so?"_

"_Like I said you will be needed," the man repeated before he disappeared in the air._

_Kaelyn watched as the man disappear. She then turned back around toward the castle's gates, thinking about what was said to her. The humming still continued toward the direction of the castle gates but she worried still about who she could trust. "Kay," she suddenly heard._

"_Eric," she called out._

'_There will be a time where you will be needed.' "It has to do with Eric," she realized before she turned and ran to the castle's gates._

* * *

"Okay guys," Eric whispered, "we are splitting into teams of two and our goal is to find the queen. Once we find her-"

"We take her down," Smiley concluded.

Eric nodded before looking toward Grumpy, "Are we almost in the stable?"

"We are in," Grumpy announced before everyone slowly stepped out of the bail of hay. Sweetie handed Eric his bow and arrows who strapped onto his body while the dwarfs pulled out their knives. "Okay," Grumpy looked at everyone, "I'll go with Eric. Sweetie with Smiley, Giggly with Goofy, and Charmy with Sicky."

"You know our call," Eric stated out before give a quick whistle that sounds like a bird. Everyone nodded again before they split up.

Y&S

Slipping into the castle was the easiest thing to do, each of the groups found a way in. Eric and Grumpy climbed up by shooting an arrow into one of the balconies. Grumpy jumped onto Eric's back as he began to climb up. As they reached a window, Eric noticed from a distance that a guard was ready to see them. He pulled out his arrow, sent the shot out and hitting the guard directly in the chest.

"They'll notice," Eric whispered.

"Gives us only a little bit of time then," Grumpy told him as they quickly walked inside the balcony.

_Find the room with potions, _Eric suddenly heard in his mind. He abruptly stopped looking around him before Grumpy turned around, "Eric, what's wrong?"

"We need to find a room," Eric told him as he began to run quickly down the hallway.

"What kind of room?"

"A room filled with potions," Eric answered as he began to open doors to each room.

Y&S

"Your Majesty, there are intruders in the castle," a guard rushed into the throne room. Andrea stood up from her throne and gestured for the guard to come closer. The guard ran up to her and leaned in, "Several guards have been found dead through out the castle. A couple had stab wounds and one had an arrow in the chest. I suggest we place you into protection."

Andrea shook her head, "No." She turned back to the throne for a moment, thinking before she ordered, "If there are intruders in the castle find them then kill them."

"As you wish my queen."

The guard left and Andrea quickly walked down to the room where the mirror was. She shut the door and stepped in front of the mirror, "Show me the intruders that are in the castle." In a swift motion, the mirror showed Eric and Grumpy running down the hallway then showed the other dwarfs who ran through the castle as well.

"It's the guardian and his little band of merry men," she sneered. "Magic mirror on the wall, slow them down with the power I posses over all."

Y&S

A whistle came across Smiley and Sweetie's path and they froze when they saw Eric and Grumpy. "Anything," Smiley asked them as he cautiously looked around them.

Eric shook his head, "Nothing."

"Eric's been opening every door looking for a room with potions," Grumpy explained as they resumed walking down the hall.

Sweetie raised an eyebrow at Eric and Eric shrugged, "I'm not sure. I just have this feeling that it's important." Suddenly they heard a loud whistle and they turned to see Sweetie standing at a door, "What Sweetie?" Sweetie waved his hand for them to quickly approach and Eric ran over to see a cauldron and different types of bottles.

_The room filled with potions._

They walked into the room with Eric looking around. "Why did I need to find this room," Eric wondered as he began to look at the potion bottles.

"Don't touch anything," Grumpy warned them. "This is witchcraft and you don't know what might happen to us."

_Go to the books, Eric…_

Eric's eyes darted toward the books that sat on the table. He approached them and noticed an old rustic book on the table; it was open to a certain page. He looked up before looking back at the book touching the words on the page: Sleeping Death.

_Kaelyn…_

* * *

"_Eric," she yelled in the hallways of the castle. The humming became louder as Kaelyn ran down the hallway to a big brown door. She pushed it open to see a mirror all by itself in the room. She approached the mirror running her hand against railing of the mirror, she traced it before she whispered the words that mirror had etched in, "You see the reflection of this mirror's twin into the other world."_

_Suddenly the mirror glowed and she looked into it to see Eric looking down at a book. "Eric," she called out to him but Eric didn't react to her voice._

_Instead, he looked over his other shoulder. "Guys," he called and appearing in the image was Grumpy, Sweetie and Smiley, "this is what the queen used on Kaelyn."_

"_Eric, I'm right here," Kaelyn tapped the mirror._

_Grumpy looked down at the book. "Sleeping Death," he read, "whoever takes this potion will forever be in a deep sleep. The sleep will make the victim-"_

"_Kaelyn," Eric stated._

_Grumpy nodded, "-seem dead but in truth are in a deep sleep but after a couple days…mostly three days time…the potion will be complete."_

"_It's been two days," Smiley informed._

_Kaelyn watched as Eric quickly began to turn the pages in the book. Suddenly Kaelyn noticed two men grabbed Sweetie and Smiley quietly by placing their hands over their mouths. The other guard hit Grumpy in the head but quieting his loud grunt, Kaelyn's eyes widened as she quickly began to hit the mirror yelling at it, "Eric, turn around."_

"_It has to be here," Eric mumbled._

_The queen appeared behind Eric with a knife in her hand. Slowly she began to raise her hand, moving toward Eric. "Eric, I need you to turn around! I love you," she shouted._

_Eric's head snapped up at Kaelyn's direction, his eyes widened in surprise. "Kay," he called out incredulously._

"_Behind you!"_

* * *

**Yes, this is where I will cut off. I'm evil yes but hey, I promised a long chapter and I came through. We are close to ending soon! Review, comment, PM, etc! Love you all!**


	20. Chapter 19

Ch. 19: The Dragon

Eric quickly turned as he caught the knife before it hit him. They struggled as Eric was push back and the knife changed into a long sword with it against Eric's throat. He swallowed harshly as Kaelyn shouted, "Leave him alone."

Andrea looked up in surprise, "How are you alive?"

"You don't read your potions fully," Eric commented. In a swift motion, Eric moved it out of the way and ducked as Andrea swung it at him. He rolled onto the ground trying to grab a sword to protect himself but instead hid in the shadows as he blew out the torch in the room.

The room Kaelyn stood became suddenly dark. She looked around before back into the mirror to see Eric hiding under a table as Andrea walked around and spoke into the darkness, "You think that will work?"

"You'd be surprise how the darkness becomes your sight," Eric retorted.

"It doesn't matter; you won't be able to save Kaelyn. Once this night is over, she'll be dead and I'll rule this land as the fairest in the land."

"I don't think so," Grumpy argued as he tripped her. Andrea stumbled slightly and turned to the dwarf, lifting her sword. Suddenly a loud crash came causing her to turn to see Eric standing at the window with the book in his hand.

Her eyes widened as she stepped toward him, "Give me the book."

"You have to come and get it," Eric yelled before he back to the window. His eyes darted to the mirror and his eyes locked with Kaelyn's before he stepped onto the window ledge. With on last glance at Kaelyn then back at Andrea, Eric jumped out of the window.

"No," Andrea yelled as she ran over to the window but noticed that there was no body on the ground below. She looked up to see Eric struggling as he climbed with the book under his arm while he used his other hand to climb up. She stepped away and looked at her cauldron before looking up at Kaelyn. A dark looked covered Andrea's face as she said, "Your love won't last."

"You don't know Eric," Kaelyn argued.

Andrea smirked before turning the cauldron, "Take me to him and give me what I need." She waved her hand over the cauldron before a green smoke came from the cauldron and took over Andrea causing her to disappear.

* * *

_Kaelyn watched as Andrea disappeared. Now she was useless knowing that Eric was now out of her sight. Suddenly she heard a loud thud and she looked out to see a faint shadow outside of the window. She ran to the window, pushing it open to see a ghost like figure that was climbing up the wall of the castle. She squinted her eyes noticing that in the arms was a book shape and she shouted, "Eric!"_

* * *

"Eric," he heard causing him to look around. He looked down seeing the window open but continued to climb determined to escape and save Kaelyn. He reached the top of the castle and groaned in pain from his muscles. He opened the potions book again, searching the page he was on.

Suddenly he heard a loud hiss. His eyes widened as he quickly looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened as green fire attacked him causing him to fall off almost.

Kaelyn noticed the green fire appear and Eric was hanging from the ledge. She gasped as she stepped away and began to run up the staircase to the roof of the castle. When she reached there, she looked up in amazement for there her stepmother was a giant fire-breathing dragon. Unlike Eric, it was a solid being whose tail swung at her. She rolled out of the way and quickly looked down at the ledge to see Eric's ghostlike body hanging from the ledge.

"Eric," she called out to him.

He looked up and the dragon's eyes darted over to her. "You," Andrea shouted, "How is this possible?" However, it was possible, you see the realm of the Sleeping Death or the mirror world was very interesting. The mirror world limited to see through the mirror but in Kaelyn's case, she was a shadow in reality and in the mirror world, the people she saw were shadows.

Both worlds were able to interact still but the dragon, Andrea was part of both worlds.

Kaelyn looked up and stood up noticing Eric's bow and arrows on the side. She slowly walked around the dragon while the dragon circled her also. Eric struggled to pull himself up as the vibrations of the dragon's movement loosen his grip. "I'm going to make sure that you are dead," the dragon hissed.

Kaelyn grabbed an arrow focusing on the dragon. She had watch Eric shoot his arrows for practice. He would take a deep breath and when the time was right, he would release the arrow and hit the target. She slowed her breathing and aimed but the tail swung at her and she ducked, taking a deep breath one more time.

Eric finally pulled himself up and threw the book over. He looked over to see his archery equipment floating slightly in mid air and gave a curious look as it pulled back and was aim at dragon. Then he saw her.

_Kaelyn…_

He stood up and the dragon noticed his movement, breathing fire at him. He jumped and grabbed the sword swinging it, cutting the dragon. Kaelyn noticed that Eric was distracting the creature; its footsteps moved toward the edge of the castle while Eric circled reaching Kaelyn. He pressed his body against her back; he placed his hand over hers as he guided her and whispered into her ear, "Now."

Kaelyn released the arrow hitting Andrea straight into the heart. Kaelyn pulled out another arrow and fired, hitting her again.

They watched as the dragon began to change forms slowly as it lost its step. Falling, the screams of Andrea finally came as she plummeted to her death. Eric limped over to the edge to see nothing and he turned back to see Kaelyn staring back at him. She walked up to him and touched his cheek with Eric only feeling a light gust of wind. The sound of footsteps followed to see the dwarfs armed with the helmets of soldiers on their heads with Goofy carrying Sweetie.

Eric looked down seeing the book and grabbed it. He looked over at Kaelyn to see that she faded out of his sight. He opened the book and turned to the page of the Sleeping Death as he began to read it once more before his eyes widened, "The only cure to the Sleeping Death is…love's first kiss. If not given by the three days, the victim will die."

"Eric," Grumpy shouted as he pointed over to sky.

Eric turned around and his eyes widened. Dawn was slowly approaching with barely anytime left. Eric quickly ran down the staircase while the dwarfs followed quickly behind.

* * *

_Kaelyn lost sigh of Eric as she rested against the castle wall. She felt tired and very cold again, as she did when she bit the apple. The spell was starting to take over and she only had a little bit of time left before she was no more and unable to tell Eric she loved him._

_She loved him the moment she met him._

* * *

**We are about to conclude our story…I'm so sad and happy at the same time! Time to think up another fairy tale to do soon. I think two more chapters will work. But thank you to all of my followers for your comments and thoughts of this story. You make me so happy! Review, comment, PM, etc!**


	21. Chapter 20

Ch. 20: Their Song

"Run Eric," Grumpy shouted from the castle tower as Eric ran out of the castle.

Never in his life was Eric was running so hard. He felt as if a new amount of energy filled him and that was love. Love wanted him to get there and that was where he was going.

He looked up at the sky seeing that dawn was trailing behind him. It felt like a race that he needed to win no matter what. _"You won't make it time, little warrior_," suddenly Eric felt a jerk at his legs. He quickly looked around in pain seeing nothing until he heard the voice again, _"Are we having problems?"_

"Come out, Andrea," Eric shouted loudly.

"Over here."

Eric turned around suddenly and pulled out his sword. The two circled each other before Eric spoke, "I knew that fall was too easy for you to escape." Andrea smirked slightly as she revealed the small holes on her gown. "I knew that wasn't enough," Eric stated as he looked up at the sky again.

"Dawn is coming," Andrea whispered.

Eric watched as the sun moved over Andrea then over Eric. She opened her hand and let a flame form in her hand, throwing it at Eric. He quickly tumbled and stood back up, shielding himself. He looked up at the sky again then back at Andrea who aimed at him again.

It seemed in that moment time, Eric realized that the only way to get to Kaelyn was to forget simply about Andrea. He dropped his sword and bolted into the forest, forgetting about Andrea. However, Andrea was not going to stop until she was the fairest. She slowly faded away into darkness and released an evil laugh.

"Keep running, Eric," he told himself seeing the cottage in his sight. He looked up seeing the sun racing with him both neck and neck. He reached the door and pushed it opened as he ran up the staircase. "Almost there," he muttered as he pushed the door quickly open to his bedroom and there she was.

Eric released a breath before he walked over to her and kneeled down beside her bedside. He ran his hand against the skin of her cheek before cupping it. Eric then looked up as the rays of dawn ready to enter the bedroom. He looked back, leaning down as he softly whispered, "Don't leave me yet."

Their lips gently touched as dawn took over the room. _It is too late_, he heard Andrea state in his ear. Eric pulled back, looking down at Kaelyn.

_You couldn't save her._

She didn't move slightly and he felt his heart drop as he looked at her body. He closed his eyes in pain as he kissed her forehead, "I'm so sorry, Kay. I'm sorry I didn't tell you how much I love you." He held back the tears as he whispered, "I'm in love with you."

_Eric…_

She groggily began to open her eyes. She turned her head slightly noticing a knife rising to stab Eric in the back. "Eric," she warned before she pulled Eric's knife from his belt and stabbed Andrea.

Eric looked up as Andrea gasped in pain. Eric grabbed Andrea's wrist and forced the knife to drop. Andrea staggered back as the dwarfs appeared at the doorway, blocking her exit with their weapons. "This is not possible," Andrea coughed loudly.

She watched as Eric turned around and a smile formed on his face. He moved out of the way to show Kaelyn sitting up from the bed with Eric's knife in her hand. "No," Andrea yelled causing Eric to look at her, seeing Andrea's skin slowly shriveling from its youth. It seemed time was going forward for Andrea causing her to be older.

"_I told you my Queen, love conquers all,_" they all heard.

They watched as Andrea's body slowly began to become dust. Grumpy walked over to the pile of dust as he ran his hand through it. He then looked up at Eric before he loudly said, "She's gone!"

A loud cheer came while Eric turned back to Kaelyn. She smiled before grabbing Eric's neck and pulled him in a deep kiss, holding him close against her. He smiled against her lips before she pulled back and whispered, "I'm in love with you too." Eric smiled widely as she continued, "I don't care if you are a commoner or not," she looked up at Grumpy, "I'll stay no matter what."

Then she felt his hand on her cheek, bringing her eyes toward his. Eric shook his head as he rolled up his sleeve showing his birthmark. Kaelyn looked at the birthmark then back at her as he said, "I think that won't be necessary." Kaelyn quickly hugged him and kissed him again before Eric pulled back, asking softly, "Marry me?"

Kaelyn nodded and Eric smiled widely.

"Finally," everyone turned and their eyes widened as it seemed the voice was from Sweetie's direction.

Eric raised an eyebrow, "Sweet?"

Sweetie shrugged before giving a small smile, "About time that's all I'm saying."

* * *

"_And so Kaelyn and Eric with the seven dwarfs lived happily ever after. Their love proved to be that their love was strong to defeat magic, death, and other dimensions to be together." The Magic Mirror looked up and smiled, closing the book he was reading from before he pointed to the mirror. The mirror began to change to show Eric and Kaelyn holding each other as Eric whispered 'I love you' in Kaelyn's ear and she reciprocated._

_The Magic Mirror then stood up from his chair and looked into the mirror repeating the incantation that Andrea once spoke to him, "Magic Mirror on the wall this is what I see now. I see their love is a song, their song that they could play through out time and space. It is something that was destined and meant to last forever and that's truthfully the fairest of them all."_

**The End**

* * *

**I was thinking about doing another chapter but this sounded like a good ending. Now my friends and followers, I like to thank you for following, reviewing, and doing your thing as readers: reading! You made my days and now, I must think up a new fairy tale to do.**

**If you have an idea, let me know!**

**- Marx:)**


End file.
